The Guardian's Promise
by Our Splendid Songs
Summary: In the history of the Corps each soldier makes a promise to serve and protect. Vanille is no exception to Lightning's promise. To be forever hers even if it means her very own death. Rated M for Mature. Contains yuri, lemon, and some language
1. We Can't Do This

First chapter in Opposites Attract: Lightning and Vanille: (Aka Lanille). Their love story. Of course, I don't own any of the characters and this is purely a fan fiction. Enjoy! Rated M for sexual themes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: We Can't Do This<strong>

"Focus, Vanille!" Lightning commanded from off to the side. The Sergeant was teaching Vanille how to tune in on an enemy's weakness and use it to her advantage. Today Vanille's target was a still functioning piece of machinery from the Fal'Cie Defense. The arm piece used Fire but hitting the exposed wires just right and at the precise time would disable it easily for further slashing.

Vanille nodded and furrowed her brows. The arm rose about to shoot a blast of flame and Vanille raised her rod. A flame blasted forth at Vanille and she flicked her rod releasing the hooks as she dodged-well, more like skipped away from-the attack. A bit too late the arm quickly flicked the hooks away.

"You must be faster, Vanille. Learn your weapon's functions and timing. How long did it take you to release the hooks? How long did it take those hooks to reach their target? Learn your enemy as well; as soon as you see the target about to reveal its weakness you must take action!"

Lightning focused on Vanille intently learning how the young girl portrayed herself in a battle. Her poise, her balance, how she handled her weapon and how it responded. The girl had become stronger in the past week. Her clumsiness vanished along with her ability to become easily distracted.

"Right!"

Vanille studied her target intently learning the exact moment of unveiling its weakness. The arm began to attack once more and Vanille flicked her rod even before the wires were exposed. The mechanical arm had no time to defend itself once Vanille's hooks came in contact with the arm's wires. As the wires came apart the target sparked and hissed making jerky movements. Vanille flicked her wrist once more tearing through her target slashing it into three separate pieces. Noticing her work Vanille stood proud with her shoulders back and her head up high. "So, how'd I do?" the girl chirped.

Lightning walked over to the lump of useless machinery on the ground examining it more closely. _Impressive_, she thought to herself. _Very impressive_. Lightning stood and turned to the young girl. "You did well, Vanille. You've improved very much since our last session." Everyone had improved after asking Lightning to teach them, everyone except Fang that is. None of them had realized how difficult a battle could be and realized that asking the help of a Soldier might be of their best interest if they wished to learn how to fight the other Soldiers. It was still a bit new to Lightning that not everyone has her mental and physical abilities. Snow, Sazh, Hope, and Vanille needed more time to rest than she did. On her own she could go on for days without but an hour's rest. She knew her body would learn to deal with the tiredness and the pain if she kept going. However, even Lightning knew she had a weakness but never wanted to admit it. She could have never won some of these battles without the aid of her followers.

"Lightning?" Vanille asked the Sergeant.

Lightning came out of her stupor and noticed Vanille's hand on her shoulder. A light blush came to her face and she hurried away back to where the group had set up on the top of the hill. Lightning sat down and placed her gunblade in her lap. Taking a nearby rock she began sharpening the tip of the blade with her brows furrowed in deep thought. Her mind wandered back to when she felt Vanille's touch on her shoulder. It was almost…comforting. Normally, she would have shouted for someone putting their hands on her but for some reason…she _wanted_ Vanille's touch. Her face relaxed and she stopped sharpening her blade. Her reflection stared back at her mockingly. She became so focused on destroying her past…destroying Claire Farron…that she turned into a horrible sister. Losing trust in her only family and watching her turn into a crystal. _Congratulations…you're a Soldier_, she thought.

Rage overcame her and she threw her blade as far as her strength would let it fly. The others stared at her shocked by the sudden outburst. Even Sazh's baby chocobo just stared at her. Calmly Lightning sat back down and feigned an expression of deep thought. She pretended not to notice Vanille looking at her with concern. Lightning's thoughts eventually drifted once more. To her surprise they drifted to watching Vanille earlier. Lightning had been watching the girl with the mind of a soldier…now she was thinking with the mind of…well she didn't really know what feeling it was. She thought about Vanille's pose almost like a weird dance. The girl bent her knees inward and even her feet when she was really focusing. A small smile stretched across her face. _A smile…_ How long had it been since she smiled? It seemed like forever.

The sound of a roar of flame aroused Lightning from her thoughts with a jerk.

"Sorry," Sazh apologized, "Didn't mean to spook ya but it's time to eat."

Lightning nodded and stood to retrieve the beast meat from a large, brown sack. Vanille hurried over to help Lightning carry the meat over. "Thanks," Lightning said blandly. Vanille gave a warm smile… _A smile_, Lightning thought. Lightning reached to her side for her blade and realized she had never retrieved it after throwing it earlier.

"I forgot my blade."

She followed the shimmer of metal from the blade and started back toward the sack. A startling view stopped her in her tracks. Vanille crouched beside the sack using a hook to cut a hunk of meat away. Her fur pelt had fallen a bit to the side revealing a good deal of her bottom to Lightning. It was a good thing the girl wasn't facing the group or Lightning's face wouldn't be the only one beet red. _It's so… No! She is a young girl and you are a Soldier. Focus, Lightning, focus!_ She clenched her weapon and marched over to Vanille. Without a word she helped the girl cleanly slice the meat into sections for everyone. The Soldier carried the chunk of meat and Vanille used her rod to snatch a few fruit from some of the trees to give the meat a bit of flavor. Luckily Snow had just acquired knowledge of an ice spell to preserve the meat with.

The Sergeant left the cooking to Sazh and left the group. The sun was setting casting purples and pinks and oranges across the sky. Lightning admired the sunset forgetting all of her troubles and mistakes only focusing on that very moment in time where she felt comforted with only a field in front of her. A light wind ruffled her cape making a soft noise that made the moment all the more better. A few chocobos ran from behind a small clump of trees and chased each other playfully. Only one thing could make this moment better…her sister, Serah. All the thoughts of how she had yelled at her sister on her own birthday invaded her peace. She remembered watching Serah crystallize for who knows how long. Cool tears traveled down her face as her chest began to ache and her heart felt like a lump in her chest.

_I'm sorry, Serah. I failed you… _

Her fists clenched and Lightning lifted her head up to the sky desperately fighting back the tears that longed to be released from their bottle of emotion hidden deep in the back of her mind. _Soldiers don't cry… Focus! _Lightning breathed deeply and returned a calm expression to her face. Lightning felt something wrap around her waist and flinched grasping the thing around her waist. When she looked down she realized it was arms. Vanille's arms.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Lightning tried her best to sound annoyed.

"Don't cry, everything's going to be alright! Serah will be saved and so will Cocoon. With all of us together it will be so easy!" Vanille spoke cheerfully and embraced Lightning tighter.

The sky was dark barely lit by a sliver of moon. The others of the group had fallen asleep and Lightning assumed her meal was wrapped in cloth like the last time. Lightning turned to face Vanille with an inexpressive face. The Sergeant's eyebrows rose slowly as the young girl wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck and she brought her face within a breath's distance from touching lips. Lightning began to speak but was quickly interrupted by the girl's lips pressing on her own.

"This isn't right, Vanille. I'm a Soldier and you're a young girl. We can't do this." Lightning protested and started back to the camp.

"Why not? It's a secret! I promise not to tell if you won't." Vanille smiled and hopped back in front of the taller woman. Vanille rested her hands on Lightning's collarbone and brought her face close.

"Fang will kill you for this," Lightning said faintly.

Vanille smiled and kissed Lightning with more passion. Lightning slowly slid her hands onto Vanille's belt still nervous about the whole situation. Lightning had never thought Vanille thought this of her. Wanting to kiss her and touch her in such ways. The Soldier's jacket was quickly removed and the girl's hands moved just above Lightning's breasts. This last movement had given the Sergeant the confidence she needed in this moment. Her dominance overcame any further doubts and her grip increased on Vanille's belt. In one swift motion the fur pelt was discarded next to her jacket and the girl's pigtails were released. Vanille's hair fell forward brushing against the elder woman's cheeks. Lightning's undershirt was removed and Vanille didn't have many clothes so was fully naked before the other woman.

"Lightning, I feel like I need you." Vanille giggled.

"Call me Light." Soldier Farron slid off her boots and skirt.

"Okay, Light," Vanille whispered and continued their dance of tongue. By now Vanille had wrapped her full body around the dominant Soldier.

_**Later**_

"Oh," Lightning panted and slumped onto Vanille. She kissed the girl softly and returned to burying her face into Vanille's neck.

"Ah, Light," Vanille whispered once their breath returned.

"Yes?"

"You're kind of heavy…"

"Oh, sorry!" Lightning lifted herself off of Vanille and lay next to her lover.

Within moments the two were fast asleep with Vanille tightly wrapped in Lightning's arms.


	2. Saving the Hero

Lightning and Vanille: (Aka Lanille). Their love story. Of course, I don't own any of the characters and this is purely a fan fiction. Enjoy! This chapter has some graphic gore in it so skip over a bit if it makes you nauseas! Some suggestive themes are also in here in the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Saving the Hero<strong>

Lightning opened her eyes feeling fresh and rejuvenated. When her vision focused she saw a blue fabric rustling in the wind and a pair of legs standing before her. Her brows furrowed and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Then it hit her, she jerked herself up and slowly lifted her gaze up.

_Fang…_

Lightning bolted up into a sitting position and turned her face away. This was definitely not going to be a good morning.

"What in the name of Etro is going on here?" Fang shouted.

"Not yet, Fang, I'm still sleepy." Vanille groaned and turned over.

"Vanille, wake up." Lightning kept her head faced away as she spoke.

The sound of Lightning's voice made Vanille come to as her eyes shot open. "Fang!" She quickly sat upright and clutched a nearby cloth to her chest. Her shoulders dropped as well as her head with her eyes closed.

"Both of you put your clothes on and then somebody explain to me what's going on here before I choke it out of you two!" Fang's voice was filled with absolute rage.

Lightning had already began dressing and packing her things for the group's journey. She knew things would be different from now on. Sleeping with Vanille was a dumb mistake and now the group would exile her for doing such a thing. But she was used to it, right? She knew how to be on her own and take care of herself. The group was only slowing her down after all. Plus, they had Fang to take care of them. They didn't need her shitty leadership to bring them into another almost fatal experience. She wouldn't leave just yet though. They would try to stop her. When the next nightfall came she would sneak away from the group. Maybe sooner if the situation presented itself.

With a false confidence Lightning stood straight facing the others. They all acted so normal even though they knew what happened.

"We might be near Pulse but don't let your guard down." The Sergeant's gunblade clanked as it folded together and she sheathed it.

"Enemies in Pulse are just as dangerous as anywhere else, right?" Sazh smiled already knowing the answer to the question.

"Right." Lightning nodded.

"For Pulse's sake, Vanille, what the hell were you thinking!" Fang's shouting could be heard clearly throughout the group even though she had dragged Vanille a ways off into some trees.

Lightning turned her head to the two fighting.

"You really think sleeping with a soldier is a good idea, Vanille? How do you know she isn't just dragging us all into some sort of trap for the Fal'Cie to deal with us? She used to be a Soldier, Vanille!"

"Why would she turn us in to the Fal'Cie, Fang? She's a L'Cie, too! She has the mark and everything!"

"You'd better hope she doesn't sacrifice the lot of us, Vanille. As far as we know she doesn't care about saving anyone besides her sister and herself!"

"Fang!"

"Not another word, Vanille. You are staying by my side until we turn to crystal again!"

Hope, Sazh, and Snow all gave her a sympathetic look. They trusted her without a doubt. Even if it meant the death of them. Even through all of her mistakes and hasty decisions. She had risked her own life for Hope once. And she had even helped Snow when he almost got killed. Sazh was smart enough to avoid tricks and traps but she would have aided him just as well. It was code of the Guardian Corps. Always protect your fellow comrades. Lightning may have been discharged from the Corps but she still wore the uniform, and she still obeyed the codes and obligations that came with it.

"I'll go scout ahead," Lightning suggested, "If there are any Soldiers we need to surprise them." She turned and headed downhill.

"Be careful, Lightning," Hope called to her.

"Yeah, those beasts are pretty tough out there." Sazh agreed.

If Snow said anything she couldn't hear it. Knowing him she didn't really want to. The trees thickened into a forest off to the side following the plains. Lightning used the first line of trees as cover keeping hidden from wandering eyes. She nimbly stepped over fallen branches and large piles of leaves. Her gunblade formed into a firearm and she tucked it close to her chest. So far all was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lightning?" Vanille asked looking around for the Soldier.<p>

"She went to scout ahead. I guess that old Fal'Cie machine made her think they're waiting here for us." Sazh shrugged and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I see," Vanille frowned in disappointment for a moment but quickly replaced it with her usual cheerful expression. "She's probably right. This could be a trap. But I'm sure if it is that just means we have to kick some Fal'Cie butt!"

"That's right, Vanille," Snow laughed.

"We should get movin', Fang suggested. "Don't wanna be too far behind her. Sunshine might need us whether she wants help or not."

"Yeah, that last beast was tough," Hope added.

Without further wait everyone packed their belongings and marched onward. Vanille admired the landscape. Gran Pulse was beautiful despite its reputation in Cocoon. To Vanille this was home, crisp air, clear skies, and a nice breeze. A lake could be seen in the distance to the right. Vanille sprang forward into a joyful run. Her hands danced in the wind while the warmth of the sun embraced her. She spun in circles giggling. The group laughed at her childish behavior.

"Vanille, wait up!" Hope ran towards her shoving her shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" He laughed and jumped away from Vanille's hands.

"No fair!" Vanille laughed and chased him in odd patterns around the field.

"Be careful you two!" Sazh called. "Don't want them Fal'Cie catching us!" His little chicobo escaped his hair and joined the young ones in their game.

_This is our home… Fang and I… This is Gran Pulse…_

* * *

><p>Lightning pushed onward. The small scrapes on her arms from branches stung with dirt. She poured a bit of water from her canteen to cleanse them once more. Infections aren't exactly helpful when you're fighting an army. At least it wasn't hot out; sweat would only make it worse. Her blade banged against her thighs as she jumped over a log.<p>

"Damned blade, be quiet!" She muttered.

Her pace was quick, just short of running, to keep a good distance from the group. A few hours had passed by and now everyone would be worried. At least if they went looking for her they would be going in the right direction.

More hours passed by and nightfall swallowed any light that gave her a chance to keep walking. The others would have stopped by now. She had an extra few hours ahead of them. Lightning gave in to the blackness and made a small fire pit using her gunblade as a torch casting Fire on it while she gathered the twigs and stones. A small stump served as a seat while she cooked a piece of meat she had snuck into her thigh bag.

_We're all going to turn to crystal anyways, right?_ Lightning let her L'Cie insecurities take over. Everyone knew, one way or another, they would turn to crystal. Their fighting the sanctum just distracted them until the time actually came.

Farron stared into the bright flames of the fire. They flicked back and forth relentlessly, emitting heat from their depths and fueling at the core. Lightning focused on the fire before her not letting any other thoughts penetrate her. She reeled through battle tactics and how to take down the sanctum. Whatever she and Vanille had was over. Even if they could have a _thing_ they still would have to deal with Fang.

_Next Morning_

A rumble sounded deeper into the forest to her left. Lightning stopped mid-step whipping her head in that direction. Slowly she unsheathed her blade holding it close to her chest. She nimbly climbed the tree next to her taking cover in its leaf filled branches. Another rumble sounded, closer this time. Rhythmic crunching sounded indicating footsteps. Whatever this thing was it was definitely big. Lightning secretly hoped the beast was gentle. Not that she was scared, but the battle would bring a lot of commotion which ultimately would be heard by the others. They knew she wasn't scouting. Hopefully they weren't looking for her.

Lightning held desperately onto her branch as the tree shook slightly. It was certainly close now. Farron moved a branch to see the beast. She couldn't see anything. It was like a giant wall in front of her, with jagged lines running through it. After a moment Lightning's eyes widened as the "wall" moved and met her gaze with a giant, yellow eye. Lightning leapt to the ground as the beast grunted flashing a mouth full of giant fangs. It charged after Lightning running through the trees as if they were toothpicks. It was no use; she needed more space to maneuver without running straight into a tree or being crushed. Then a plan hit her.

_I need to get on its back!_

Looking around Lightning tried to picture a foolproof way of getting onto the monster's back. She grabbed on to a low branch and launched herself using her blade to slice through branches in her way. She fell into a nosedive impaling the animal with her sword between its shoulder blades. Her blade became a handhold as the beast reared roaring in pain. Its tail lashed at her relentlessly while it shook its body attempting to send her flying. Her arms flailed defending against the tail while her feet attempted to find steady ground. Rips decorated her jacket and undershirt from the lashings. Blood leaked down her face from deep cuts dripping down onto her already blood soaked clothing. Dirt smudges mingled with her cuts causing them to burn horribly. It was a cycle. The pain caused tears, and those salty tears burned her cuts even more, causing more painstaking tears to fall.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_… Her mind raced for a plan. Every time she tried to chop the tail she just scratched it. She was being tossed so much her blows were weak. _If only Snow were here so he could freeze its feet to the ground, or Vanille so she could wrap its legs and… Vanille…_

Lightning's distraction and tear-blurred vision gave a perfect advantage for the creature to wrap its tail around her leg and fling her off its back. She came in contact with a large boulder. Ribs popped and snapped, the impact pushed the air clear from her lungs crushing them, the contents of her stomach emptied everywhere with a strong mixture of blood. Her blood soaked hair was matted to her forehead and chopped her vision as strands strecthed over her eyes. Everything blurred before her. She was so in pain she was numb now.

_And so it ends…_ She wanted to speak it, but it took all she had just to catch her breath.

A sharp screeching came from behind her. It sounded like…pain?

"Don' worry, Sunshine, we'll take it from here!" Fang's voice made Lightning smile. "Snow, watch its rear!"

"Got it!" Snow called back.

"I'll keep its attention, Fang!" Sazh jumped battle ready in front of the beast. "Just as I was getting used to things…" He mumbled.

Lightning smiled at her comrades' familiar battle communication. It felt so good to hear their voices. There was no Code in their doing. No rules about never leaving a fallen comrade. The only thing they were thinking is of their friend needing help. They knew that everyone must stay together for better or for worse. It was like a family. They all fought, screamed, and hit…but in the end whenever one of their own needed help they were there.

"Lightning!" Hope and Vanille called to her at the same time. Hope sat on her left while Vanille on her right.

"It's okay, Lightning," Hope reassured, "We'll help you through this."

"Lightning, you're going to be okay," Vanille used a soaked cloth to clean her cuts and smudges.

"Thank you both." Lightning spoke faintly. She smiled up at Vanille and reached out painfully to touch the girl's arm.

"We're going to turn you over, Lightning, okay? Try not to bend your body." Hope instructed.

"Okay," she whispered.

Hope held on to her lower body attempting to keep it still while Vanille lifted her upper body. Lightning cried out as they turned her and laid her down on the ground. A small rush of blood filled her mouth and she spit-or tried to-it off to the side. Most of the bloody spit dribbled down her chin. Vanille lifted her head and wiped away the mess with the cloth. Hope began mixing the potions and herbs for healing. Vanille's hands felt cool on her face and reassuring. Lightning closed her eyes burying her face in the girl's palm. She let her body drift to sleep allowing all of its energy to work toward healing itself instead of keeping her awake.


	3. A Medic's Touch

Lightning and Vanille: (Aka Lanille). Their love story. Of course, I don't own any of the characters and this is purely a fan fiction. Enjoy! The third chapter of my story. This one is kind of dramatic. Rated M for some mild language and sexual _dreams_... Oh yeah! For some reason it won't put a border line when I switch from character to character so sorry if it gets a bit confusing for you. I don't really know how to fix it. *Clicks "Insert Horizontal Ruler" button* Nevermind... -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: A Medic's Touch<strong>

Vanille paced around the group watching the ground. After a long day of traveling the group decided to camp in a cave near the lake. Everyone was deathly quiet tonight. Lightning had not returned from her scouting like she said she would. Fang and Hope set out to look for her for the third time when the group settled in the cave. Considering the type of creatures lurking around Gran Pulse, Lightning would have a rough time getting along by herself. Especially without a Medic or a good supply of Potions and Elixirs. Pulse was about survival, only the strongest survive and the weaker hunt in packs to make up for their lack of strength. The soldier was strong, but not invincible.

_Serah, please protect her for me_. Vanille closed her eyes wringing her hands.

"She'll be okay," Snow came up behind her resting his hand on her back comfortingly.

"Really?" Vanille looked at him and his smiling face.

"Are you kidding? This is the great Lightning Farron we're talking about! A mighty soldier of the Guardian Corps! She may be stubborn but she isn't stupid." Snow held his fist in the air trying to look powerful.

The redhead giggled and smiled broadly. He was right. Lightning had been trained for things like this. Well, maybe not _exactly_ like this but still. She knew when a fight was too much and how to sneak away from those fights. Serah would be watching over her anyways. And Snow still had the tear so if something happened Serah could tell Snow about it.

"We're back!" Hope called into the cave. He came in behind Fang.

"She's one hell of a hide-and-seeker I'll give her that much." Fang grumbled lying down in front of the fire.

The girl's stomach sank as Fang said those words. Light was gone.

Snow was the first to fall asleep. Sazh followed about an hour later. Vanille settled into her cloth bed letting her pigtails loose. Maybe sleeping could help her pretend this wasn't happening. Unfortunately, dreaming only made reality worse. Memories of that night replayed. The way she kissed Lightning and traced her fingers over the woman's brand. That pale pink hair highlighting her pale features. Her smell; it smelled of lavender and honeydew. She missed the way their glistening bodies met when they pressed together. Hell, she missed everything about Lightning.

Vanille checked to see where Fang was. The older Pulsian was examining the back of the cave carving shapes into the stone with her lance. Vanille slowly stood up and quietly walked to the mouth of the cave checking periodically to see if Fang had noticed. She managed to escape without being noticed. It was surprisingly bright out with a small slip of moon. The clouds intensified the moon's light as well as the stars. Vanille could make out the silhouette of a chocobo taking a midnight drink from the lake.

A sudden flood of tears filled the Pulsian's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. It's all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have kissed you nor did those things." Vanille held her face in her hands. "But I can't hide it anymore! The way your face is filled with fearlessness in a fight. The way you're so agile when you move with your blade. I can't help it! Your voice is so soft and calm all of the time. It's comforting. But now you're gone…and it's all my fault… I'm so sorry!"

Vanille dropped to her knees sobbing heavily and holding her stomach. She began hiccupping from sobbing so hard. It made her stomach hurt and twist.

"Please come back, Lightning. Please come back. I won't do it again!"

* * *

><p>Fang heard Vanille get up and make her way to the entrance of the cave but didn't bother to turn around. She carved Pulse tribal tattoos into the stone with her red lance. This was the first time she had stood guard in a while. Lightning usually forced everyone into letting her stay up yet another night without sleeping. Now that she was roaming Pulse alone she was probably still not sleeping. She and Fang had had their share of fights but Fang still cared whether the stubborn ass of a woman was alive or dead. Lightning was one of the best fighters in the group and could call a strategy better than any of them against enemies familiar or strange.<p>

A noise from the front of the cave drew Fang's attention. As she drew closer she realized the noise was Vanille's sobbing. Quietly she hid against the cave wall as Vanille confessed her love for Lightning in great detail. Realization hit Fang like a rock. It wasn't just some fling like she had thought at first. She always knew Vanille had a heart for women instead of men but she never thought the woman she would fall for would be Lightning. A stubborn, pink-headed soldier from Cocoon's Guardian Corps and current L'Cie. The girl was genuinely in love with Lightning Farron even if Light wasn't ready to love her yet, or admit her feelings if she did.

Fang watched Vanille drop to her knees hanging her head and hiccupping.

"I did this!" Vanille shouted. "I made her run away." Hiccup. "I scared her off." Hiccup. "And now she hates me, I know it. And so does Fang. She yelled at me," hiccup, "a-and said I was stupid for loving Lightning. B-But I can't help it." Hiccup.

Vanille dropped her head to touch the ground rocking back and forth crying hysterically.

_I could never hate you, Vanille. _Fang thought nearly on the verge of tears herself. _I was just trying to protect you, like I've always done. I didn't want to see you hurt. Good one, dumbass, I'm the one that's hurting you. You didn't make Lightning run away, sweetheart, I did. She was just doing what she thought was best for you. She knew I didn't like her and knew I would do anything to tear you two apart from loving one another. And I would have. But now, Sunshine, seeing you like this, I realize you two being together will make you stronger. I'll bring her back for you, don't you worry, Vanille. Just please…don't forget me…._

She waited until Vanille cried herself to sleep and carried her back to her bed. That night she thought about what to tell Lightning if they found her. No, not _if_, _when_ they found her.

* * *

><p>Vanille didn't really know what to make of what was happening. They had all been walking for hours on end with no true destination in mind or if they were heading in the right direction. The lot of them was just enjoying the fresh air and Fal'Cie-less sight. Vanille had taken place next to Fang as usual and had been staring at the blackening sky full of rain clouds. It was just the afternoon but looked like night time. A loud roar stopped all of them in their tracks. It came from the forest. Vanille knew they were all thinking of the same thing.<p>

Lightning…

The Soldier had not come back from scouting like she said she was going to. They all knew she preferred to travel alone. She always kept to herself, staying away from everyone when they camped, staying up while everyone else slept, and barely saying a word. That was just Lightning. A lone wolf as everyone considered her. But even a Soldier can't survive on their own for very long. Lightning had weaknesses whether she was willing to accept them or not. They all did, but together they could make up for those weaknesses.

Vanille stared wide-eyed as the trees fell like dominos ahead of them. A loud, rhythmic thumping could be heard as well. Then the trees stopped falling. Screeching broke through all sound barriers and seemed to shatter reality itself like a giant mirror. Fang was the first to race forward, lance in hand. Vanille snatched Hope by the arm waking him from his dumbstruck stupor.

"Come on, Hope! Lightning's in trouble!" She yelled as he stumbled trying to keep up with her pace.

_Hold tight, Light, we're coming_, Vanille thought praying Lightning could hold herself until they got to her.

Terror struck Vanille as she witnessed the most horrid thing in the world. Her heart stopped as Lightning was tossed from somewhere in the forest and crashed into a giant boulder structure. Her body lay motionless and the giant beast charged out from the trees at her.

"No…" Vanille squeaked. This time it was Hope's turn to drag her.

Fang and the others charged the beast surrounding it from all sides. Vanille and Hope settled themselves on either side of Lightning's limp body. It looked as if she was kneeling on the rock with her upper body on top and her lower half sort of fallen to the ground. Vanille noticed the gross mixture of stomach contents and blood dripping off the side of the boulder. She tried not to cry seeing her lover in such a dire situation.

"Lightning, you're going to be okay." Vanille took out a piece of loose cloth from her pack and soaked it with water from her canteen. The cuts were a bit deeper than scratches but the skin wasn't separated enough for stitches. The girl dabbed blood and dirt away from Lightning's hurt face.

"Thank you both," Lightning's voice was faint and cracking.

Vanille bit down on her lip fighting tears and trying to keep her hands from shaking as Lightning touched her arm.

_You aren't leaving me that easily, Soldier. You're just like Snow. You're too stubborn to die_, Vanille smiled at the thought. Lightning was always saying how Snow was too stubborn to die. And now here she was holding on to life, not letting death get to her. This was her Soldier. Her Lightning Farron.


	4. Wounds of Healing

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry for not posting while you guys were awake XD I've been waking up around 3pm and going to bed around 6am. My mom had the computer most of the day, too, so. Anyways, I wrote a new chapter and it's long but SUCKS. I don't really know what happened with this one it just came out kind of stupid and bad. I was going to skip through a part but decided to write it out so the story would take longer. There's still fluff and mush but I promise to get to some action soon for those who are getting tired of the sap! :3 Enjoy chapter IV!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Wounds of Healing<strong>

Vanille held Lightning while Hope concentrated on his healing power abilities. A pale, green glow illuminated his fingertips as he ran them softly across each of Lightning's scrapes and gashes. The cuts went from fresh and wet to being crusted over and dried up. They were much smaller than before but it would take a day for all of them to heal up fully, especially the giant laceration in her abdomen. Considering the damage done she would be sore and stiff-stiff as a rock actually-for maybe two days.

Hope and Vanille braced themselves on the boulder as the giant creature crashed to the ground dead shaking the earth beneath it. Lightning didn't move in the least. Between the after-effects of healing, her body recovering from the pain that had surged through it beforehand and complete exhaustion from lack of a week's worth of sleep nothing would wake Light from sleeping. Now came for the most important question: how were they going to keep going with Light in a mini-coma? Only she could call Odin. Bahamut wasn't ready to help them again yet, either.

"So, when will she wake up?" Snow asked as the three fighters approached the younger ones.

"Whenever her mind decides to wake her, which will probably be within two days considering all issues she's experienced. Her exhaustion from lack of sleep, the healing, the pain. It will take awhile for her body and mind to recover." Hope said as he began removing Lightning's jacket.

"I guess we should get those stains out, huh?" Sazh commented referring to all of the blood.

"I'll do it," Vanille volunteered.

"It's on her skirt, too, though." Hope looked at Vanille trying to think of what to use to cover Lightning. "It would be best if she kept a small amount of clothing on. Just enough to protect her from the sun's rays but not too much so that she sweats and gets dehydrated. We can't exactly give her water while she's sleeping. She'll choke or drown on it. She's going to need shade to keep her cool."

"Well," Vanille suggested, "maybe Snow can let her use his jacket for a little while. Right, Snow?"

"Sure! Just as long as it gets washed before she gives it back. No blood stains for me. It's too hot out for this thing anyways." Snow removed his overcoat and handed it to Hope.

"Those trees will provide plenty shade for her," Fang pointed to the forest to their left. "Hmm," Fang looked toward the forest realizing it continued in a different direction than where they had been going. "It looks like it stops going north and turns west. Oerba is north from the Steppe. We'll have turned C'eith before we even get near Oerba if we wait here for her to wake up."

"Does she really need to be in constant shade?" Snow asked Hope.

"It'll be two days without food or water. Her body will be weak and won't have enough energy to cool itself down if she's in constant heat. But before we think of that, how will we move her?" Hope stared down at the limp Soldier in his arms.

"Me and Fang were taught how to tame wild chocobos in Oerba when the village used them for transportation," Vanille offered.

"That's a start," Hope nodded.

"Okay, let's get movin', Vanille." Fang started walking to the spring a little ways behind them. Chocobos usually nested and bred near bodies of water.

The two Pulsians walked closely together eyeing their surroundings for any predators lurking. Vanille really wished the bigger predators, like Behemoths, hunted at night instead of midday. Her eyes darted in every direction as they approached the crystal clear spring. A bright, golden form captured Vanille's eyes. A chocobo was bending down drinking from the spring. Fang stopped and Vanille handed her a long rope which they normally used for a clothesline to catch the bird in case it decided to run.

Vanille had a certain way with chocobos. They never ran when she came near as if captivated by her innocence and peaceful appearance. The chocobo lifted its head from the water as she drew nearer. She stopped for fearing of scaring it off. It simply looked at her, gave a soft "Kweh" and continued drinking. Her steps grew softer and slower approaching the bird.

"It's okay," she reassured the creature when it fluffed its feathers and took a step away from her. "I won't hurt you."

The bird withdrew its feathers and slowly-oh ever so slowly-stepped toward her. She stood still allowing the chocobo to investigate the situation. Any sudden or subtle movements and the animal would bound off for the trees.

"Don't be frightened."

"Kweh," the animal crowed softly and relaxed its feathers even further nestling them peacefully across its body.

It finally came close enough for her to reach a hand out. At first the chocobo withdrew but soon realized her intentions weren't of malicious intent. Vanille walked up to the bird and ran her small hands over the birds head reassuringly. It leaned into her touch and nuzzled her hand.

"Good girl," Vanille whispered. She could tell the gender by the size. The females were much bigger than the male chocobos and a bit duller in color.

She circled the female chocobo building up trust between the two. Her hand pushed gently on its back while she stood at its side. The chocobo knelt allowing her to mount its back. Her foot tapped its side and it trotted forward. Fang was waiting almost impatiently were she was before. Vanille patted the chocobo while Fang looped the rope around its neck as a leash.

"Well done, Sunshine." Fang smiled nodding in approval and the two walked back with their new pet chocobo to the others.

"That was fast," Snow said to the two women.

"What can I say; Vanille is a natural chocobo tamer." Fang boasted rather proud of her young Oerban friend.

"Let's save the fascination for later and get this girl on its back so we can get moving." Sazh insisted.

"Right. Snow can you help us?" Hope asked.

"Sure."

They lifted Lightning onto the bird's back allowing her head to rest on its neck. Fang, Snow, and Hope took the lead to fight off any monsters that attacked. Sazh took up leading the chocobo by its leash while Vanille walked at its side in case Lightning slipped.

"Wait!" Vanille shouted as an idea exploded in her mind.

The others stared at her wonderingly.

Vanille ran to a tree on the edge of the forest and examined the vines wrapping around it. She broke off a stiff but bendable vine and a large leaf off of one of the branches. She looped part of the vine around the chocobos neck and bent the rest so that it stuck out straight over the animal's back. She knotted the leaf stem to the vine and the leaf loomed over Lightning shading her face and part of her exposed chest.

"Hey, hey! Look at that! Seems like Vanille knows a thing or two about surviving Pulse." Sazh laughed complimenting her clever idea.

With Lightning now protected to the best of everyone's abilities the group moved onward north to Oerba. Vanille tried her best not to worry about her Soldier and focus on their journey. Sweat beaded on her forehead and torso as the sun's rays hit them full blast. That was Pulse for you. One day the weather was nice and cool with a breeze and the next it felt like walking through the desert. Except the desert wasn't humid like Pulse. It was almost suffocating.

_If heat rises why does it feel like a ton of bricks pushing down on me…_ Vanille thought miserably.

Fang, Snow, and Hope fought a few battles against some gorgonopsids and an Amphisbaena that charged them from the skies. With each battle Vanille could tell they were becoming more and more exhausted. Fang was probably exhausted more from heat than fighting. She had a hell of stamina. Vanille would have offered to take Hope's place at least but she was too tired herself to do anything besides keep herself walking. Even though Fang and Vanille had lived here before it seemed they forgot how hot it could get also. Another agonizingly slow hour passed and the heat began to let up as the sun sank back into the horizon.

_We'll be setting up camp in a few more hours_, Vanille thought gratefully. _I don't think I can stand another day in this heat. We better get to Mah'habara soon._

Vanille watched the sun sink slowly while they walked willing time to speed up so they would stop. She giggled at Sazh's grumbling. The others found his complaints slightly annoying but Vanille found it amusing. He was also so sarcastic in his complaints. Fang turned her head to the sun in the west.

"We'll stop for the night. There's another cave not far." Fang pointed to a cliff about a half an hour's walk off in the northwest.

One thing the Steppe was good for is the many cliffs with caves made by old Fal'Cie mines or even abandoned nests of large creatures. They all trudged on dragging their feet across the grass and wiping cooling sweat off their faces. Oh what they wouldn't give for a bathing area and some good soap.

Hope and Snow gathered dried leaves and twigs for a fire while Sazh prepared the leftover gorgonopsid meat and fruits Vanille gathered. Fang examined the rest of the cave checking for any burrows smaller, and possibly dangerous, creatures might be living in.

"The cave's all ours," she announced.

Lightning's "bed" was made close to the fire for warmth. Not only was Pulse blisteringly hot, but at night it was bitterly cold. Everyone finally settled around the fire-the chocobo had found nesting near the back of the cave-and relaxed as best as they could with their stiff muscles. Vanille sat next to Lightning and held her knees to her chest. She took the Soldier's hand in hers and toyed with her fingers. Light's pulse could be felt in her fingertips. The girl smiled feeling reassured that the woman was still alive. She watched Lightning's chest rise and fall peacefully with every breath. Right at this very moment, it only felt as if it was only her and Lightning in this cave. No one else to judge them or disapprove.

She didn't care if Fang was glaring at her from across the blaze. All she cared about was watching over her lover as she healed and slept. It wasn't that she didn't want Fang's approval but she was well old enough now to think for herself. She needed to make her own decisions now, her own mistakes, and her own choices. Of course Fang could guide her if she strayed off of the right path but she didn't need her holding her hand anymore. Vanille set Lightning's hand back down and shifted into a kneeling position. She bowed her head and brought her hands together folding down the middle and ring fingers of each hand. Her little fingers crossed while the tips of her index fingers touched.

_Goddess Etro, please send your guidance and healing to Lightning. _Vanille prayed intently.

She lifted her head and resumed clutching her knees to her chest.

* * *

><p>Fang watched as Vanille knelt by Lightning and prayed to Goddess Etro. She had never told Vanille about her approval so the girl was doing this even though she knew her friend would be mad-even though she wasn't. She thought about all of the signs Vanille had shown before she slept with Lightning. Fang had never thought anything of it. The week's worth of lessons from Lightning should have been her final clue. Vanille hated fighting and she had asked for many lessons on it. Fang felt dumb after thinking everything over in her mind. Love was blind to more than just the people experiencing it.<p>

Her stubborn Pulsian blood allowed her to be mad at the severely injured Soldier lying across from her. That woman had hurt Vanille, made her cry and blame herself for Lightning's foolishness.

_Sleep well, Sunshine._


	5. I Just Got Lost

**Sorry it took so long to post my sleeping has been weird and I wasn't home all day yesterday. Plus, I found a new amazing Anime (Yuri) that is hilarious! Anyways, this chapter has a lot of dialogue and some cussing by Fang and Lightning (I think Vanille too?) Uhm, yeah, I put a lot of work into it though and it's like 8:12 AM so I'm going to take my pills and go to bed! Night (morning) all!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter V: I Just Got Lost<span>**

Lightning still lay motionless next to the fire. The chill of the wind brought a small shiver to the group. The soft cooing of the large chocobo sleeping mingled with the wind's whistling. Sazh's chocobo had taken a liking to the new bird and was now sleeping under its wing. Vanille paced around the group scuffing her feet silently against the grass with her hands laced behind her back. Snow and Hope talked about various things while Fang read one of her novels and Sazh slept. Another night with an uneasy feeling hovering in the air surrounding them. They all tried to pretend Lightning wasn't in a mild coma and just sleeping-which she actually was but still.

Fang wasn't really reading her novel since they had set up camp. She watched Vanille pacing anxiously staring at the ground beneath her scuffing feet. The older woman wondered how the girl hadn't created a trench by now. Vanille always did odd things when she was thinking. Earlier she had been surprisingly happy and cheery, well, no, not surprisingly actually. Vanille always had a happy face and atmosphere about her.

She still hadn't told Vanille about her approval. She decided it would be best to wait until the Soldier awoke and talk to her first. If she told Vanille first the girl would hang all over Lightning as soon as she awoke practically asking the woman to marry her knowing she now had her closest friend's blessing. That would definitely make Lightning shut Vanille out. She would talk to Lightning first about it and let the Soldier accept her feelings for Vanille. Farron knew she had strong feelings for Vanille but she wasn't going to accept it as easily as the girl. At least if Fang told her she wouldn't get in their way anymore it might relieve the pink-haired one's nerves.

Deep down, Fang was surprised at how quickly she had accepted the whole affair. She didn't dislike Lightning, they just clashed occasionally. Fang had truly begun to let up on her verbal torture to the Soldier when she let Fang take the lead after arriving in Gran Pulse. Giving up being a leader was hard for Lightning and she knew that. The young woman was taught to be a leader in any situation, whether on her own or with others. She had also learned to _be _around others. Even though the two women were the same age Fang was more mature about some things. She didn't huff and turn her nose up when someone tried to comfort her or someone needed comforting like Lightning was known to do. But then again, Lightning was the mature one in an entirely different situation. Instead of just annihilating every Cocoon citizen and Fal'Cie Lightning tried to find ways of saving Cocoon, and ultimately her home, while also crippling the Fal'Cie and Sanctum.

Fang finally set her book down and began to shine her lance. She thought about what she would tell Lightning and how to word it without it turning into an all out screaming match.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No True POV<em>**

"Is there any…water?" A faint voice asked.

Everyone looked around, aside from Sazh who was sleeping, for the owner of the voice. They each looked at each other puzzled.

"I feel dehydrated. Can I have some water…please?" It asked again.

They all paused, their eyes widening in realization.

"Lightning!" Vanille and Hope cried out at the same time.

Hope snatched for a canteen and a small, wooden cup for Lightning to drink out of. Vanille held Lightning's head up and Hope held the cup to her very chapped lips.

"I can't…lift my hand," Lightning still had her eyes closed.

"You won't be able to move anything for a while," Hope poured more water into the cup. He only poured a small bit at a time into the cup; it wasn't good for her to take big gulps just yet. "Can you open your eyes?"

Lightning made a sort of strained face as she tried to open her eyes. The first attempt failed and still her eyes only opened about halfway.

"They won't open anymore," her voice cracked.

"That's okay," Hope smiled, "At least you can open them a little."

"I'm exhausted…" She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply.

"I'm sure!" Vanille smiled and moved strands of hair from the Soldier's face. "Even though you have slept for two days straight!"

"I…have?" Lightning questioned. "I don't think…I understand." Her words were forced and she sounded out of breath.

"Tell us what you remember first," Hope instructed. "Can you do that? If you need sleep then don't worry about it. You sound out of breath. You're still in healing."

"I," she began, "I remember being attacked…and then hitting a boulder. You all saved me. I don't remember anything else."

"You fell asleep," the boy informed her.

"And Hope healed you," Vanille added. "That's why you feel badly. The effects made you sleep for two days."

"Oh," the woman breathed. "I feel…run down, but I can't fall asleep." She opened her eyes slightly again.

"Probably because you were asleep for so long. Your mind is awake but your body is still healing.

Hey, sis, bout time you woke up!" Snow laughed and looked down at her.

Hi, Snow…"

"Wow, are you alright? I called you sis and you didn't snap at me." He rested his hand on her forehead as if to feel for a temperature.

"Do I look as bad as I feel?" She said in more of a statement rather than a question.

"Well good morning, Sunshine!" Fang joked and laid back on her elbows next to Lightning on her right.

"Fang." Lightning smiled weakly.

"Well look'eh there! So she _can_ smile," the Pulsian laughed and winked at her.

* * *

><p>Lightning rolled her head back from looking at Fang and slowly closed her weak eyelids.<p>

"Come on big man," she heard Fang stand up, "Let's let her get some shut eye, yea?"

"Night, Sis," Snow whispered and the two walked back off to their spots.

Ruffling awoke Lightning from her slumber. Her eyes opened-completely this time, and easily. She saw Fang dousing the fire and packing up. Everyone was awake except for the younger group members.

"Hey! Look who's awake! Sleep good?" Sazh smiled at her.

She returned his smile and nodded.

"Good. Now how about some breakfast? You can eat, right?" Sazh offered her a bowl of chopped fruit and berries.

This time her arm obeyed her and Sazh handed her the bowl. She took small bites cautiously waiting to see how her stomach reacted. As soon as the first bite hit her stomach it felt as if someone had let a roaring lion into her gut. Her stomach grumbled loudly in the cave making her realize just how hungry she really was. Before long nothing remained in the bowl and she gave the bowl back to Sazh.

"More please." She asked.

He obliged handing her a much fuller bowl of food this time. She ate ravenously gulping loudly with each bite. In all her twenty-one years Lightning Farron had never felt so hungry.

"Easy, Sunshine, don' want you gettin' a stomach ache on us." Fang chuckled.

Lightning paid no heed to the Pulsian's comment as she shoveled another mouthful of food down her throat. After a third helping she returned the bowl feeling nicely full. It was almost a sickening feeling of how full she felt. Her stomach became bloated from its contents.

Light reached for her blade still in its case. Then she noticed her arm covered in Snow's trench coat sleeve.

"Where are my clothes?" Her voice was still weak but not cracking.

"Vanille put them in a sack after we washed the blood out." Snow answered.

"Why am I still wearing your jacket then?" She asked irritably.

"Hope said that they would be too hot for you to wear. He said they would make you sweaty and lose more body water."

"Give me my clothes…_now_," Light demanded.

"Awe c'mon, Light! It looks good!" Snow grinned at her.

"Now, Snow!" She growled lowly.

Vanille stirred awake and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?" She squeaked a yawn.

"Sis wants her clothes back, Vanille."

"I'm not your sister!" Light snapped back at him.

"Now there's the Light we all know and love," he laughed.

"Okay," Vanille was still trying to shake off her grogginess.

Lightning watched the girl's hair flow down her shoulders as it shone in the morning light. Her face glowed incredibly in early light. Vanille came over to her with the sack of clothes in hand.

"Good morning," Vanille smiled.

"Morning."

"Fang, can you help me move Lightning to the trees, please?"

"I can move myself, Vanille." Light protested. She tried to move her bare legs and lift herself, but the muscles only twitched. A grunt announced her failure.

"Looks like your body is tellin' you otherwise, Sunshine," Fang knelt down next to her and slid her arms underneath her back. "Now grab on."

The pink-haired Soldier glared and grunted in protest while she wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck. It reminded her of when Vanille had done the same to her causing her face to turn hot. Fang bit back laughter the whole way to the thick of trees. As soon as Lightning felt Fang's arms release her she landed a fist into the Pulsian's stomach. Fang still laughed hysterically doubled over.

"Fang," she snarled.

The woman just walked away still laughing. Vanille knelt next to Lightning with her back toward the others. Lightning blushed severely as Vanille undid the belt of the jacket. She was bare underneath. Not even her bra or boy shorts were on. Immediately she covered her feminine area with her arms. The girl was just as red faced as herself. It was the most awkward moment in their lives as Vanille dressed her. The feeling was strange knowing they had seen each other naked before but this time it was just odd.

"You know," Vanille toyed with Lightning's naval. "I never knew you had your belly button pierced."

"It was a birthday present from Serah." Lightning blushed slightly at the feeling of the girl's hand on her bare skin.

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah." Light cleared her throat. "So, uhm, are we just going to stay here all day or are we going to Mah'habara?"

"Oh, right! Fang!" Vanille called again.

Lightning grunted again in annoyance.

"Sunshine needs a lift again?" Fang smirked winking at her.

"Shut up, Fang," Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Get her on the chocobo we're about to leave," Hope shouted.

Chocobo? Lightning looked about the are and realized the giant bird had been lying down a little ways from her.

"How did you all manage to get a chocobo?" She asked.

"Vanille here is an Oerban chocobo tamer. Right, Vanille?" Fang boasted.

"Right!" The younger Pulsian chirped.

Lightning laid back on the chocobo staring at the fields they were passing through. She wished she could see what was going on up front. She had tried to sit on the bird in a straddle but she flopped awkwardly not being able to move her torso without help. Her head whipped around at every battle trying to observe the situation out of her peripherals. Finally, she gave up and lay back closing her eyes to rest but never falling asleep. She felt the sun's phases on her face. The morning rays were cool and light feeling while the afternoon was at full force, the setting sun brought comforting warmth to her cheeks.

"That cave over there should be a good spot for resting tonight." Fang announced as the night approached rapidly.

Lightning opened her eyes watching the landscape become encircled by the cave entrance. Out of natural habit Lightning jumped off of the chocobo's back. She landed on her feet stumbling slightly.

_I can move. _

"You're healed!" Hope cheered.

Vanille gave her a tight hug. She stiffened attempting to reject the affection. The girl looked up at her questioningly. She glanced at Vanille and walked off with her normal, calm expression. A sudden rain began outside and echoed through the cave. This time Hope served some sort of meat, she couldn't tell if it was a squirrel or some mutated bird but it tasted pretty good nonetheless. Lightning paced slowly as she ate embracing her new mobility.

_I feel so restless._

With her meal finished Lightning began strengthening her stiff muscles with crunches. Her abs slowly loosened to the movement after having been stiff for so long. It ached badly, probably from just having eaten. Her mind focused on her motions counting silently with each repeated action. She could have done the crunches faster but her muscles just would not give in easily. The rain outside grew heavier quickly.

_I can't let her get to me_, Lightning thought referring to Vanille. _This can't happen and I won't let her seduce me._ _But her body is so cute… Stop! It doesn't matter. Fang would cut my throat anyways. _

"One hundred fifty-three…one hundred fifty-four…one hundred fifty-five," she grunted each number out loud forcing the thought out of her mind. "One hundred…fifty-six," her abs caved in too weak to lift her again.

Lightning stood up stretching in various ways. Maker she was so stiff! And they all wondered why she never stayed still long enough to sleep.

"I'll be guard tonight," she declared.

"No, you'll be sleeping." Vanille corrected her.

"No, I'll be _guarding_, Vanille." Her voice became harsh and threatening.

"But you're still-"

"I said I'll be damned guarding!" Lightning's voice echoed through the cave causing the large chocobo to give a fearful "Wark!"

Lightning snatched her blade and stomped off to the entrance of the cavern.

* * *

><p>Tears welled in Vanille's eyes after Lightning shouted loudly at her.<p>

_Why is she being so mean…? She didn't even hug me back._

Closing her eyes Vanille let the tears flow while not uttering a sound. Lightning would only get mad again if she heard her whimpering.

* * *

><p>Fang stared in shock at the Soldier's actions. She had never yelled so loudly at any of them before. Rage boiled through her blood so richly she thought her veins would pop at any moment.<p>

_Don't Fang_, she calmed herself.

Instead of charging at the woman Fang just moved over to Vanille's spot.

"Vanille, are you-"

"Leave me alone." Vanille's voice was deathly quiet and shaking. "It's your fault Fang. It's all your fault!" Vanille hugged her knees tight shaking from the tears.

_My fault… _

Fang slowly placed herself away from Vanille and polished her lance. Hours passed and everyone except for her and Lightning drifted to sleep. The moon cast enough light into the cave for Fang to douse the fire. It was time.

* * *

><p>Lightning sat with a leg stretched out and the other bent. She rested her arm across her bent knee and stared out at the rain howling outside. Bolts of light shone in the distance not making a sound. She turned to see Fang sitting at her feet.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She continued watching the atmosphere outside the cave.

"Didn't feel tired."

A long pause filled the air only allowing the soft rumbling of far off thunder.

"You know," Fang began breaking the silence, "Vanille was fifteen when she lost her parents, too."

Lightning turned her head to quickly look at the Pulsian who just stared out of the cavern.

_She lost her parents?_

"I met her at the orphanage in Oerba after the War of Transgression had passed. We turned mates within months. I always looked after her ever since. I turned myself L'Cie for her own protection. She didn't want me to suffer so she turned too."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lightning questioned.

"Because you need to understand she's going through the same shit you are! She's scared, Lightning! Her parents were killed by Fal'Cie, her best friend is a L'Cie, and the one person she ever fell in love with just told her she didn't give a damn about her!" Fang sighed shaking her head, "Just because you're a Soldier doesn't mean you have to be as damn thickheaded as one. Vanille loves you."

Fang suddenly gripped Lightning by her jacket collar and shoved her against the wall. Lightning could smell the woman's orange-mint breath as her face was threateningly close.

"She _loves_ you, Lightning. She's been through enough already, so stop pushing away your feelings and just love her back! You listen to me, Sunshine; if you hurt Vanille one more time have Goddess Etro turn you Cei'th!"

With one last menacing glare Fang walked off completely calm. Lightning stood there blinking dumbfounded.

_She…loves…me? _


	6. Goodbye Apathy

**Okay so this might be a last update for a little bit because in order to write about Oerba I actually have to get in that point in the game! Damn you DAHAKA! I've been grinding like crazy but it's taking forever! But don't worry I was thinking of posting a sort of AU of Final Fantasy. Another author had a story that was amusing and I'd like to build on the same concept in my own words and views. I thought it'd be funny if it was a high school setting. (Of course we'd have to make all of the older members a few years younger XD). But it'd be cool doing a Lanille in a High School environment. The humor might be easier to fit into the story instead of all mushy melodramatic stuff DX. A lot of Yuri Animes have like a "Top Student Female" that a simple girl falls in love with. I may use that as a build! ;D But I must sleep for now! Peace, loves!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: Goodbye Apathy<strong>

Lightning led the group through yet more fields and plains. Mah'habara was just an hour away. Pink hair clung to her forehead drenched in thick sweat. Without any trees nearby at all she was feeling the sun's full rays. No matter how much water she put in her mouth it always turned dry within a matter of moments. It was rather annoying actually. The larger of the chocobos could have flapped its wings to fan them but it had run off when a large behemoth attacked them.

"Fuck…" she mumbled and wiped her forehead yet again.

"What's wrong, Light?" Vanille asked from behind.

"Nothing. We just need to get to Mah'habara." Her pace quickened a little more.

"Hey, over here! There's a way through!" Snow called from a small ravine between two cliffs. The path looked more like a large crack than a way through.

Fang and Lightning inspected the opening their shoes making clank noises as the ground switched from dirt to metal pathways.

"Yup, this is Mah'habara. They used this as a passageway for taking game back to the village." Fang leaned back against the rock wall looking outside of the passageway. "It's safe, so far anyways. Come on!"

The others followed a little more than cautious. Lightning noticed the suspicious and scared expression on Vanille's face. She walked over to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll protect you…a-and Fang will, too, of course." Lightning gave the most warming smile she could muster for the scared girl.

Vanille's expression turned to shock for a moment before she smiled back and nodded. If she could Lightning would have just stared at her for hours, or held her hand while they made their way through the passageways but she still felt like Fang wasn't really accepting of her and Vanille. It still felt like Fang was just being nice or maybe it was a trap so she could have an excuse to hold her lance to the Soldier's throat. Fang was still extremely overprotective of Vanille, especially when they came closer to being Cei'th.

They all soon learned that the tunnels were filled with leftover Fal'Cie machines from the War of Transgression. Some of them were easy to figure out and conquer but some left the group on their knees scraped and bruised horribly. Some of the narrower passageways gave opportunities for enemy ambushes both on the receiving and giving ends. It almost made Lightning feel claustrophobic…almost. Not a single one of them could tell if it was still light out or not.

A loud, low grumbling ripped through Lightning's stomach. Her face flushed red and she stopped. She might not have known what time it was but her stomach did. Considering how hot it was when they found the cave it must've been noon which means now it was around dinner time.

"What in bloody Pulse was that?" Fang readied her lance scanning the area for any lurking Fal'Cie.

Lightning's stomach growled again. Fang looked over at Lightning who was holding her stomach with her eyes clamped shut. The Pulsian roared with laughter.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were a lion!" Fang dodged a blow from Lightning's oncoming fist.

Vanille tried her best not to laugh as well.

"Let's set up camp and eat." Lightning commanded.

Sazh cooked some bird they had found nesting in a nook of the tunnel works. Lightning tried her best not to make it so obvious about how hungry she really was. She didn't even mind the grease dripping down her chin until after she swallowed. After satisfying her stomach she began to realize how hot the tunnel was. She wondered how tunnels could be so hot without the help of any sun. In total shock for the others she removed her boots, socks, gloves, and arm covers along with her jacket. To her it felt as if someone had just turned the air conditioner on.

For a long moment she just sat there staring into the yellow-orange blaze while the others finished their meal. She wasn't thinking of anything really, she just stared blankly into the fire listening to the crackles and pops.

* * *

><p>"Lightning," Vanille broke the silence around them.<p>

"Hmm?" She answered simply.

"Have you ever…dated before?"

The question sort of surprised Lightning, Vanille could tell when her eyebrows shot up. No one had ever asked her about her personal life before. Probably because they were afraid of getting their teeth knocked out soon after.

"Uhm, yes, I have dated…once. Why?" Lightning looked at the girl curiously.

"Who was it? If you don't mind me asking." Vanille was staring into the blaze as well.

The answer made Vanille feel a pang in her chest. A pang she had never felt before nor did she know why she was feeling it.

"Well, he was in the Corps. I was seventeen at the time, Serah was about fourteen, and he had graduated High School about two years ahead of me." Light was looking back at the fire now.

"What happened?" She just had to know why someone would leave such an amazing person like Lightning.

"I…I met his wife…and children. He had taken me home that day after a date on the beach. I guess he forgot his wife was home." Lightning's expression stayed her normal calm along with her voice for the most part.

"That's really sad. I'm sorry, Lightning." The girl touched her fingertips on the Soldier's soft skin. How could someone be so cruel to her love?

"His wife got him discharged from the Corps. It is illegal to…have an affair or any intimacy with a minor." Now the older woman began shining her blade slowly.

Another pause settled over them, the fire's popping echoed loudly in the tunnel.

_Poor Lightning. Her family had just been lost and then some idiot went and broke her heart! When we get out of this I'm going to make him swallow his own tongue. _Vanille huffed just thinking about the 's when another thought hit her.

"D-Did you two…you know?" Vanille secretly prayed for the answer to be "no".

"Yes…yes we did. Even on his…bed that he shared with his wife." The Soldier sounded disgusted at the thought.

There was that pang again.

"Oh…" was all Vanille could say.

* * *

><p>Lightning shined her blade thoughtfully. What had made Vanille asked her such questions? Then again, not even Fang knew how Vanille's mind truly worked. Although, the young Pulsian's questions sparked her interest.<p>

"What about you? Have you ever…had sex before, Vanille?" Light glanced over for a moment.

"No, never…well… I mean we…you know. But aside from that I've never done anything with anyone." Vanille smiled broadly like usual.

A deep guilt settled in Lightning's stomach threatening to send that bird she had eaten back up her throat. Vanille had been a virgin before that night. It made her feel guilty she hadn't saved her own for the girl. But what made it even more sickening was how carelessly she had taken it from the girl. Not even knowing or thinking about it. Ever since she had lost her own she just assumed everyone except her sister had as well. Most girls and boys had lost theirs even before she lost hers.

"I'm sorry, Vanille…" She said kind of quietly.

"For?" the girl cocked her head cutely at the apology.

"If I would have known… I would have made it more special for you instead of just…taking it from you like that. I would have taken you on a date or something first." The Soldier felt so ashamed of herself.

"I know, Light, but if I would have told you, you wouldn't have taken it anyways. I wanted you to have it. If you didn't know I was a virgin it wouldn't have made the situation awkward rather than if you did."

"Vanille, you can never get it back. Once it's gone…it's gone." Light sighed at the thought.

"But you didn't uhm, use anything…we just…r-rubbed…and stuff." Vanille blushed and stared at her feet.

"I suppose that counts… Vanille, I promise that if we ever did that again, which I don't think we will unless I want Fang's lance at my throat, but if we did… I would make it the most memorable time of your life. We would do what you wanted for the day, and then… It would just be more special. I promise."

"I know! Because you are sweet like that." Vanille cuddled up to her lover's arm.


	7. Call to Arms

Sorry it took me so long to upload, guys. I get easily distracted by music and had writer's block for a while. Plus, my friend is over and was using the computer os I couldn't type much. But I'm done now! So here's another chapter in Opposites Attract. Now the story is getting somewhere! XD And if you're following To The Smell of Your Perfume I promise to work on that RIGHT THIS MINUTE! I'm trying to get a schedule where I post one chapter of each in turn. Anyways, here. ;3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter VII: Call to Arms<span>**

_Do you feel like you lost everything you could lose?_

_This is it, can you hear me?_

_When you cry do your tears ever chill up the room?_

_Calling out in a moment of need_

_Do you every lay awake with a look in the eye,_

_Asking God if a wish is too big to deny?_

_I will offer a line and it's ready for use,_

_Let me know; are you ready for me…?_

* * *

><p>Monster after monster after monster obscured their way through Mah'habara's tunnel works. The loud echo of moisture dripping down through the mud walls onto the metal filled their ears. Whether it was water or some sort of left over oil no one could tell. The air was thick and muggy making their dirt smeared faces bead with sweat. Two full days had passed since they'd arrived and not one of them could tell if they were any closer to getting out or just heading deeper and deeper into the maze. Although, it seemed like they spent more time fighting than actually moving forward. Lightning was aggravated, taking heavy and fast steps at her place leading the others. They didn't have time for these fights, their brands weren't just going to pause and stop growing just because some monster stood in their path. No, it was just the opposite, their brands were growing more quickly it seemed as the days passed by. Snow's brand wasn't the only one with a newly formed eye in the middle threatening to open at any moment and turn them all into the devastating Ragnarok monster they would become for their Focus.<p>

"Lightning?" Vanille spoke sheepishly.

Lightning tried her best not to sound too aggravated, "Yes, Vanille?"

The girl approached her slightly limping, "Can we please take a break? My leg really hurts." Vanille gave a pained face.

"Sorry, Vanille, but we need to keep moving. We might be close to an exit." Lightning kept a calm face.

"Okay, sorry I bothered you." Vanille smiled but it was obvious to Lightning that the expression was fake.

Lightning put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I can carry you." Her expression still remained neutral.

"But you'll get tired, too!" Vanille protested.

"If it makes you feel better Fang and I can take shifts carrying you until you are recovered. I'm sure Fang won't mind carrying you for a while until I am rested." The Soldier met Fang's eyes secretly asking for permission.

"That's fine," Fang agreed.

Lightning turned around and kneeled down for the girl. Vanille whined in protest but took the Sergeant's offer. The older woman wrapped her arms under Vanille's thighs and continued forward with Fang as the temporary leader. Hours upon hours passed them by and Lightning's mind was gnawing at the fact she wasn't able to fight with Vanille on her back. Fighting always put her mind at ease. Even with her strength Lightning could still feel her arms begin to tremble slightly. With the sweat of Vanille's thighs she had to keep hoisting the girl back up her back. Another hour passed and Lightning's knees suddenly buckled sending both her and the young Pulsian to the ground.

"I'm sorry; I just can't carry you any longer." Lightning brushed herself off and helped Vanille up. "Can you walk?"

Vanille walked a few steps before wincing at her aching leg. "No."

"I got you, Love." Fang knelt down for Vanille who reluctantly climbed onto her back.

"I don't like this, I feel like I'm being a bother." Vanille whined.

"You can't walk and we can't stop, tough it out." The Soldier took her lead once more and marched on.

Mah'habara became tedious. Tunnel after tunnel warped and turned with no seeming exit nearby. And then it happened. They all came to a large space with no further walkways nearby. Lightning looked around the area with her arms crossed on her chest. She surveyed every crevice. No paths could be seen other than the lower tunnel that the Fal'Cie had made. But the only problem was, that same Fal'Cie was still running rampant through which meant a very excruciating death for all of them.

"No way through," Sazh commented the obvious. "Man, that Fal'Cie must have been slackin'."

A cry from Hope grabbed all of their attention. "Wait! Stop already!"

Lightning sighed, "Ugh, it's the Vile Peaks all over again." The boy had managed to turn on an old robot worker similar to the one he controlled in the Peaks.

The robot clanked forward causing Hope and the robot to fall into the ditch beneath where the Fal'Cie ran through. Lightning ran toward the edge.

"Hope! Get outta there!" Lightning shouted.

The Fal'Cie, Atomos, came spinning towards him at warp speed. Then, something unexpected happened. The robot worker stood in front of Hope and held the larger Fal'Cie off.

"Huh? Is he trying to stop it?" Hope watched incredulously. Then he clamped his hands, "You can do it!" He shouted to the robot.

A crash sounded behind him as another robot crashed down and joined the first.

"What are they doing?" Lightning watched unable to register what exactly was going on.

More and more robots came crashing into the ditch and aiding the stop of the horrific Fal'Cie sphere. Eventually Atomos stopped spinning and its bright orange light dulled out.

"Oh," Snow grinned, "That was cool. Go robot guys!"

"Good lesson for us," Sazh nodded. "Not even a mighty Fal'Cie is a match for the power of teamwork. That is inspiration right there."

Fang joined the group at the ledge, "Save the sermons, old man. Let's hop on Trailblazer here while we still have the chance."

Lightning nodded and opened the door to Atomos's controls. She let Sazh take over the steering mechanism since he was their "mechanic". The ride was a little rough but manageable. The door opened once more revealing a beautiful spring paradise. Sulyya Springs Fang called it. It was peaceful and mostly closed in except for a small amount of sun and sky reaching in. Flowers bloomed in warm pinks and purples everywhere with aquatic wildlife. A soft breeze pushed lily-pads across the water rippling its surface in doing so. The wind rustling through the trees' branches created a soft, melodic sort of song throughout the springs. After endless days of worry and stress, the L'Cie found a soothing comfort in the springs. The air was a constant, perfect temperature from the spring water's stable climate.

Lightning breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers around almost smiling…almost. Twilight began to breach the opening above. Even if their days were borrowed time, they couldn't pass a moment like this without a second glance. For all anyone knew…this might be their last chance to see something this beautiful before…

"Hey!" Vanille called and waved Lightning over to the water's edge. "Look!" The girl pointed to a row of rocks beneath the clear surface. With the faltering light of the sun the rocks looked like a row of blue and violet gems under a wavering glass case.

"Let's eat!" Sazh rubbed his hands together and roared up a fire in a rock pit. None of them had realized just how empty their stomachs were until Sazh said this.

_Fang was right, these birds are terrible for eating! _Lightning thought while trying to chew around the gristle in her bite of meat. Since the only options available to them were weird aquatic birds and even stranger frog-like creatures, Fang had told them that the birds would be better than the frogs. _Frog legs don't sound half bad, though…_ Lightning had to admit, _Then again, these frog things aren't the same ones used to make frog legs on Cocoon. _

"We should have brought that last gorgonopsid's carcass with us." Hope made a disgusted face.

"Got that right, kid." Sazh agreed. "Ain't there any fruit around this place?"

"Sorry, Sazh, Sulyya Spring trees aren't meant for fruit!" Vanille informed.

"Of course not, silly me." He grumbled.

Vanille just giggled at his complaint. Lightning only complained mentally.

"Where should this place lead us, Fang?" Lightning had already been planning their next movements toward Oerba. She didn't know what was ahead but it couldn't be any worse than what they've already faced, right?

"We're about two days away from Home, Sunshine." Fang smirked and leaned back against a rock with her hands laced behind her neck.

"Two _days_? Are you sure it isn't two _hours_?" They didn't have this kind of time, Damnit!

"Sunshine, if it was two _hours_ I'd have herded your sore asses like a pack of prize winnin' chocobos!" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Light, we'll get there soon." Vanille smiled at her with her head turned slightly.

Lightning didn't know why she did it but before she could react her lips were pressed against Vanille's.

_They're so full… They taste like kiwis._ Light loved kiwis to death.

The Soldier pulled back in complete shock and realization of what she had just done. _What the hell did I just do? _Without another word she stood and all but ran over to the water's edge which, in her shocked stupor, she realized was only a few tens of feet away from their camp. She placed both hands on her hips and shook her head slowly.

"Idiot…" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Vanille touched a finger to her lips. <em>What just happened? <em>Her mind was so dumbfounded that she wasn't even sure if she was still awake or dreaming of what just happened. Had Lightning just _kissed_ her? On the _lips_? Her mind raced continuously with questions. Was this kissing just a random occurrence or did it actually mean something? Either way she was about to find out. She approached Lightning putting her hand on the back of the Soldier's neck. The elder woman was about to speak but Vanille interrupted her with a kiss. A more passionate one than before. She placed her other hand upon Lightning's cheek. The kiss was deep but neither used their tongues. Just constant and repeated pressing of the lips.

A fire burned in Vanille's gut. It was like she couldn't get enough of Lightning's flavor. It tasted like grapefruits. Overpoweringly sour but there was a growing hint of sweetness, just like Lightning. Vanille pulled away panting slightly as was Lightning. Without another word Vanille grinned and skipped away.

* * *

><p>She couldn't move, could barely breathe for that matter. The fire still burned in her gut. A sudden smile, small but sure, crept over Lightning's lips. The Sergeant still wasn't sure about all of these unfamiliar emotions, but she was beginning to understand them at least. Her attention turned back to the water. Honestly, the last thing she wanted to do was face the others after that embarrassing feat.<p>

_I mean, really, what would Fang do to me after watching me kissing Vanille like that?_

Lightning let a while pass by before returning to the campsite. She removed her heavy jacket and boots draping them over a dry rock. She ducked into her bed and discreetly removed all other articles of clothing save for her undergarments. Lightning didn't bother to tell the others goodnight or ask who would be doing guard duty. This place wasn't too terribly dangerous anyways. She turned her back to the dull fire and closed her eyes. Not long after she felt another warm body join her.

_Vanille. _Was this girl just begging to be slaughtered? _But more importantly, is this even real? Am I just her tool until we…separate? Does she just want some attention until that moment?_ Fear consumed Lightning's dreams that night. Dreams of Vanille leaving her.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to say, that you're my only fear<em>

_And when I dream, it slowly disappears_

_And when I wake, I'm right her by your side_

_To feel your heart, beat in and out of time_


	8. Somehow Here Is Gone

_**READ PLEASE!**_ My motivation to write this story is definitely dwindling. I've looked at my stats and over the chapters I've lost visitors and hits. I'm sorry this story isn't up to your expectations but I'm doing the best that I can. I get a lot of writer's block, but there are days where I could write for hours on end. Right in this point in the story I'm no longer as stuck as I have been. I have the rest of the story thought up in my head and to me it will make a really good ending. However, if this story isn't going to do any better then I will not write any further than this. I understand it takes A LOT of time for stories to be found and read and reviewed but my story "To The Smell Of Your Perfume" is only about 3 chapters in and already it has 20+ reviews. I'm EIGHT chapters into this story and only have about 13. If something is wrong with my story please tell me. Is my writing style too simplistic? Is it too obivious that I get writer's block sometimes? If you simply just do not have the patience to read this many chapters then that is a shame. But if there is anything I can improve please inform me. I want my stories to be enjoyable for all of my readers! That is all. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: Somehow Here Is Gone<strong>

Taejin's Tower had loomed before them not too long ago, now a day had passed filled with challenges of great statues and the great fal'Cie, Dahaka. But now Dahaka was defeated and they stood atop the broken monument. Vanille could feel her stomach churn knowing that the truth of Oerba would finally be revealed. In just a matter of hours she would be home, but whether anybody would be there to greet her was something else entirely. She tried to cheer herself up losing herself in those happier days before The War of Transgression.

"Oerba's right down there then, isn't it?" Hope pointed back to the ledge that Sazh was now looking over.

"Yep." Vanille nodded.

"So, what's it like?" Snow asked.

"Well," Vanille smiled, "it's kinda small." She pranced forward and turned back to Snow. "But it's warm and green, and very naturey!"

Fang stood be Vanille and added, "Around the fal'Cie, it was flowers as far as you could see, huh?"

"View from here ain't so rosy, I'm sorry to say," Sazh turned his head toward them.

Vanille's expression turned downtrodden. "What?"

"You wanna wait here?" Lightning offered.

Vanille shook her head, "No. I need to see for myself." With mustered courage she approached the edge.

What she saw…wasn't what she remembered. Large, white clouds hovered over Oerba blocking most of the view of the town. There were no pink flowers or greenery like there was the last she saw it. Everything she had ever dreamed about, every hope she had of returning to her beautiful home…shattered in a matter of a second. Her stomach tied in a huge knot.

"It's all gone," she held her hands to her face and stepped back.

Fang stood next to her feeling the same as she was, "Every trace of color."

"We're chasing shadows." Fang turned to everyone still looking over the dull grey place once known as Oerba. "This whole idea of losing our brands is hopeless!"

"There's gotta be a way." Snow denied her statement.

"Let's keep on looking." Hope said trying to keep up the faith in their hearts. "That's what we came here for. We all agreed, and now we're here."

"You think…" Vanille tried to believe in the boy's words. "You think it's really possible?"

Hope grabbed her hand, "Sure, anything is." He nodded putting emphasis on his statement.

Vanille looked to see Lightning and Fang still looking over the tower.

"There's no going back." Lightning said to Fang.

"You don't think I know that?" The raven-haired Oerban shot back.

Vanille headed to the new elevator-thing with Lightning and the two blond males following. She turned her head back to still see Fang lingering.

Sazh rested his hand on the tall woman's shoulder. "Come on."

Vanille could see the pain in Fang's eyes before the woman finally followed them. Lightning took the lead as usual and waited for them to enter the large machine. She tugged on the lever breaking the rust.

"Everyone ready?" Light met all of their eyes and lingered on her redheaded girlfriend's green eyes.

"Yes." Vanille nodded.

The Guardian Soldier led them through a new seventh tier where they came across a group of Yakshinis which were easily defeated with some staggering and spell casting between the three women. A treasure sphere granted them some items useful for their journey. Another elevator granted them access back to the Apex. Now all they had to do was journey through a crystal dust path and Oerba would be there to greet them. A home…of nothing. Vanille tried so hard not to let it get to her.

* * *

><p>Lightning strode purposefully through the white pass between two sort of large mountains. The fine crystal dust crunched beneath her heavy boots. She was a bit disappointed that they had just lost all hope of losing their L'Cie brands, but then again, she knew there was no way to rid of them. The only reason they had gone to Oerba was so Vanille and Fang could return to their lost home. Hope and Vanille were the only ones who believed there was a possibility to get rid of their "tattoos" as Snow called them. Still, where would they have gone anyways? What if Oerba led them to nothing? The airship had crashed many, many nights ago.<p>

"We're almost there, just another half an hour or so." The Soldier announced.

"Let's go then!" Hope shouted excitedly and raced forward eagerly.

"Hope! Hope, get back here!" Light threw her hand out. That damned kid would be the death of her yet.

"But we're almost there, you said it yourself!" He called back.

"There are still creatures out there, kid! Get back here, _now_!" She shook her head and placed her arms across her chest.

Hope came back slowly, probably from fear of getting a punch in the face, and hung his head. Lightning just grabbed his arm and threw him toward the others. Even if he was the only one with Faith he still was only a kid and had his moments. How could she protect him if he kept putting himself in danger anyways? As if to reinforce her earlier statement about dangers a giant, Vampire fal'Cie jumped down before them.

"Fang! Vanille! Let's go!" Lightning whipped out her blade and charged the creature. Vampires were one of the worst to beat.

She called orders back and forth letting Fang turn the Vampire vulnerable with Slow and Fog to block its vision. Vampires didn't attack often but when they did it was powerful, like Aeroga. The Sergeant always tried to keep behind the monster and strike at its blindside. If it couldn't see her, maybe it wouldn't cast on her so much. Unfortunately, that thought was proved false as her and Fang were tossed into the skies with Aeroga. At least Vanille was farther away from it so she immediately healed them to greater health. The fight lasted five minutes in total.

Light mended a tender cut on her left bicep. It hurt but wasn't worth using Vanille's healing powers over. More Vampires and various flying fal'Cie obscured their path but were defeated nonetheless. Now, Oerba stood before them in all of its destroyed glory. Even with its abandoned look the little town gave Lightning a heartwarming feeling.

"Which is your house?" Hope asked the redheaded girl ahead of them all now.

"What do you mean which is ours?" Vanille said turning to face him. "All of them. They're all ours." She waved her hand indicating all of the houses surrounding them.

"Yep." Fang agreed. "Everyone in the village lived together."

"One big happy family?" Snow placed his hands on his sides.

"One heck of a lot of places to hang your hat." Sazh crossed his arms over his chest.

Lightning looked around approaching a house that stood a story above a platform on the ground. She turned around realizing Vanille had not followed.

"We're back." She heard Vanille whisper. The girl ran up to join them.

"Okay, first things first," Light nodded, "Let's check out the houses for anything. There could be something useful in one of these places to point us in the right direction."_And that…was a lie. _

Sazh and the rest of the males went to the house diagonal from this one to make the search quicker. Lightning peeked inside the doorway checking for any signs of danger. Seeing none, she signaled for Fang and Vanille to join her. Multiple sets of bunk beds occupied the right end of the house. A small dresser topped with old toys and trinkets sat against the same wall as the doorframe. Light noticed a picture tipped over on this dresser. Fang and her friend were busy looking around the rest of the household. A sudden surprise hit Light as she turned the picture frame over. From what she could tell the two girls in the picture looked very similar to Vanille and Fang, though they were much younger in the photograph.

"Hey, I think you should see this." She turned to face the other women and handed the eldest the picture.

"Well I'll be damned." Fang sort of smiled. "If it isn't me and Vanille standing by the orphanage."

"I remember that day, Fang! It was the day I went and killed the bear. You got so mad at me." Vanille couldn't help but giggle.

"You killed a bear?" Lightning asked incredulously.

"Yep! All by myself, too!" The girl sounded so proud of herself.

_Maybe she really is tougher than we all thought._

Fang put her arm around her best friend's shoulders and smiled pulling her into a half hug. The sight reminded Lightning of how her and her sister, Serah, had been before their parents died. She was always happy back then. Everything made her smile; she could turn a gloomy day into one of the happiest in history. But, those days were gone. She tossed the memories away immediately.

_Control your emotions, Lightning… _

"Well, there's nothing in the other place." Sazh announced coming into the house.

Light nodded placing her hands on her hips."We should keep moving then. Maybe the rest of the town will have something."

"Oh! Bhakti!" Vanille ran and crouched before a tiny robot near a table at the opposite end of the house.

"Friend of yours?" Sazh asked.

"Yeah!" She petted the small robot. "You're okay. I was worried!" As soon as the robot, Bhakti, said hello his power shut down and he no longer moved.

"He wanted to say goodbye." Fang bent down a little crooking her head to the side.

"He's not ready for the scrap heap just yet." Sazh crouched next to the bot as well. "Bit worse for wear, yeah. But nothing I can't fix. Just need to track us down some parts."

Vanille ran up to Lightning with her hands laced in a pleading expression. "Can we look for the parts, Lightning? Please, can we?"

Lightning crossed her arms and looked down at her pleading girlfriend. How could she say no? "Alright, we can look, but it has to be quick. While we're looking for parts try to find anything that can help us with these brands."

"Yay! Thank you, Light!"Vanille tackled Lightning into a hug and squeezed. She released the hug but not before giving her pink-headed girlfriend a peck on the lips.

Lightning felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks. The group split into the usual males and females and they set off to find the scrap parts for Bhakti. The search ended up taking them to the train tracks to the far end of Oerba. They also soon found that the town had been taken over by horrible creatures. At least on the way back they didn't come encounter any more beasts. Lightning's muscles were beginning to ache again. The group of women found Sazh and the other waiting in the house with Bhakti.

"We have the parts." Lightning set them down before the bot while Sazh did his mechanical magic. Within moments Bhakti was up and running.

"Sazh, you're too great!" Vanille hugged him in thanks.

"Yeah, yeah I got your friend back." Sazh patted her back.

"Well," Lightning looked out of the window of the house, "It's too late to go any farther. We can use the beds if we wash the sheets. It will be safer to stay indoors and there won't be any need for a guard through the whole night if we lock the doors and put a dresser in front of it. If anything tries to come inside it would make enough noise to wake us before it could get inside."

"It'll be nice to sleep in a bed for once," Fang happily agreed. "Sunshine over there actually has a smart plan. Maybe all of those blows she gets in fights are startin' to get some common sense through that thick skull of hers."

"Tch." was Lightning's only response to the statement.

"Play nice now." Vanille giggled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were the married couple here." Sazh sighed and shook his head. The statement triggered a heavy blush in both of the older women's faces.

Lightning left after Sazh's comment with Fang to find some food while Vanille and Hope washed-or tried to at least-the sheets and mattresses of the five hundred year old beds. Sazh and Snow were currently fixing up an old generator for some temporary electricity during their stay in Oerba. Even with the abundance of abandoned silverware they all agreed it was best not to use the ancient utensils. Maker knows how many disease filled germs had festered on the tools. The two huntresses returned with a cattle body. It would be a shame if they had to burn what would be left but the lot of them was tired of gorgonopsid and bird meat.

"We have dinner." Fang called to the others and began skinning the animal with Lightning's aid.

Upon hearing this news Snow turned his attention away from watching Sazh work with the generator and used Lightning's survival knife to help skin the cow. Vanille, Hope, and Sazh only nodded in acknowledgment and continued with their work. The sun hung very low in the sky before everything was finally done and they all could sit at a cracked dining table for their meal.

"It's nice not having to eat off of my lap." Lightning commented. _And that we're having something else besides gorgonopsid for the umpteenth time_, she added in her thoughts.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Vanille grinned and nodded.

Fang leaned against the wall having finished her dinner earlier than the others. Her expression was unreadable and Lightning hoped that she wasn't thinking of the best way to slaughter a Soldier. Maker knows what torturous schemes the raven-haired woman could think up.

"Hey, Lightning." Vanille had a curious expression on her childish face.

"Yes?" Lightning just looked at the girl from her peripherals.

"Why do you and Fang hate each other so much?" The redhead cocked her head.

Lightning stopped cutting off a piece of meat and blinked at Vanille. Since when had she ever hated Fang or showed any hate toward the woman? Although, they used to fight quite often.

"I don't. It isn't that I hate Fang she's just very…blunt…and sarcastic. She isn't afraid to point out my mistakes and tease me about them." Lightning shrugged some. "Though, I don't know if she hates me or not." Her eyes lifted to meet Fang's.

"I don't hate you, Soldier." Fang spoke without returning the gaze, "You're just as thick-headed as a newborn calf sometimes and I'm not afraid to call you out about it."

"That's a relief." Light replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Hey now, enough fighting you two." Sazh attempted to keep the peace.

"Oh!" Vanille chirped. "I have another question, Lightning."

"Shoot."

"What's your real name?"

Lightning finished the last bite of food left and cleaned off her blade. She started to the front door for a chance to look at Oerba's night sky.

"I'll tell you when all of this is over. Promise." She flashed a small half-smile to Vanille and stepped out the door.

Lightning looked up at the night sky full of stars and Cocoon's glow. Cocoon. She missed home honestly. She missed waking up every morning to a beautiful sunrise over the open ocean. The sea salt breeze that greeted her nostrils when she opened the back door. Even the festivals with the bright fireworks flashing above in a great, clear sphere. Guard duty has not been her calling back then she remembered. Now, she always wanted to be on guard. She guessed it was some sort of superiority complex. If there was a position higher than her current, she wanted it. It almost felt like she wasn't good enough if she didn't get the higher position. Her father's blood no doubt. He had always been so into his work in the Guardian Corps.

Her mind drifted back to the days before Lightning. Back to the days where she smiled all of the time and held Serah's tiny hand wherever they went. The times when her father would toss the two sisters over his shoulders and spin around until they felt so dizzy they could barely walk. She remembered the time when she and her mother were baking cookies and she had coated herself in the flour. Light had scared Serah so badly that the younger sibling wouldn't sleep anywhere else aside from their parents' bed for two months thinking that a 'ghost' was coming to get her. The memory made her smile.

She sighed coming back into reality and her usual calm expression returned. Out of boredom she used her blade as a torch and walked to the other house diagonal from the current one. She wanted to find more pictures like the one of Fang and Vanille. She wanted to find a picture of…a family. Something that she was robbed of by the age of only fifteen years. Lightning ignored the sorrowful rage attempting to build up inside of her. Now was not a good time to be losing faith.

Lightning opened the sets of blinds allowing the shine of Cocoon's glow to wean out the flame of her blade torch. Her ear twitched as she heard a soft click of the door. Immediately she realized it wasn't a monstrous Cei'th for it would have just busted the door down and screeched. Footsteps sounded behind her. They were too light to be Snow or Sazh's. Fang would have made too much noise coming in. The only two people left were Hope and Vanille. Either one was a good possibility, Hope could want to talk about his mother or Vanille might just want to be with her. The arms that wrapped around her abdomen answered this question.

"Hey, Vanille." She placed one of her own hands on the girl's briefly.

"Hi, Light. The others went to sleep already." Vanille moved beside her still hugging the older woman's side.

A long silence passed over the two of them. They just stared out of the window at the stars and colors shooting through the blackness that was night. Some howling could be heard far off by the wolves and hounds about. Even a chocobo called out once or twice. Vanille took to tracing her finger over the Soldier's toned bicep which was received with a quick glance and then dismissed.

"Lightning," Vanille spoke without looking at the other female, "will you…m-make love…to me?" This time she did look up at her.

Lightning's eyes widened at the question. _Did Vanille really just ask this? _"I…don't think…"

Vanille pulled on her shoulders to face her and gently placed a hand on Light's cheek.

Lightning swallowed what little spit she had left.

"Lightning, make love to me." Vanille pressed her lips against Lightning's own in a passionate kiss.

The Soldier pulled away in a slight daze. She looked at Vanille closely.

"Okay…" she finally agreed and continued their strong kiss.

Vanille was still the bolder about removing clothing. Her hands slowly released Lightning's jacket belt and pushed the jacket off of her shoulders but without completely removing it. Light pulled a small chair over for them to toss their clothes on which became accomplished in a matter of moments.

"I cleaned this bed for us," Vanille gave a sly wink and pulled Lightning on top of her tumbling down onto the mattress which squeaked horribly.

Lightning trailed her hands over Vanille's smooth body letting her fingertips drag and tickle the flesh. She felt goosebumps arise to greet these touches on the girl's skin. Her tongue mingled with Vanille's speaking a language only the two could understand like this. The redhead's sweet taste nearly made Lightning dizzy. Nothing could ever taste better than this…well, except for one thing. She lightly nibbled on Vanille's earlobe and whispered a few sweet nothings before planting soft kisses on her jaw line.

"Mmm," Vanille moaned softly. Her hands rubbed all over the Soldier's back.

The older woman took this moan as permission to go further. She softly bit down on soft neck flesh, her teeth lightly scraping the skin as her mouth closed. She could feel Vanille's arms wrap around her more tightly. Now things were becoming serious. Lightning's mouth hovered over a breast before her tongue darted out and flicked over a semi-soft nub. Immediately the nub hardened fully and a gentle groan filled her ears. Her hand and mouth alternated between breasts groping and suckling on the mounds. The girl's moans grew louder with each feel and suck. Almost as suddenly as she had started Lightning left the breasts earning a whimper from her lover and traced kisses down the redhead's stomach. She was nearing the place both she and her lover treasured most.

From the looks of everything Vanille was more than ready for her. Light traced shapes on the mound with her tongue and toyed with the folds a little just to tease the girl. Vanille bucked her hips once and closed her thighs around Lightning's neck.

"Vanille," Lightning looked up to meet Vanille's eyes. "This is going to hurt. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Vanille smiled and combed her fingers through a heap of pink hair. "I'm sure."

With one last glance Lightning nodded and slicked up her index finger. Her finger eased in a little snuggly until she came to a barrier.

"Ah!" Vanille gasped at the new feeling of penetration.

Using an almighty thrust of her finger Light broke the hymen and froze.

"Ouch!" the girl screamed and cried out.

"Relax, Vanille, it hurts less if you relax." Lightning just kept her position not moving her finger forward or back and held tightly onto Vanille's hand with her other free one. She watched Vanille's expression as the pain subsided.

"I'm okay now," Vanille nodded reassuringly.

Lightning nodded and lowered her head back into Vanille's femininity and softly licked the folds. It tasted like sweet nectar flowing from a beautiful flower in mid spring. It made her purr causing another throaty moan from her young girlfriend. Her finger thrust relentlessly pawing over the spongy patch along the top wall. The thighs on either side of her pressed on her head trapping her in the spot.

"Nnnm, Lightning!" Vanille gripped pink hair groaning loudly into the empty house.

Light felt her blood pressure rise at her name being moaned. She loved that. Her tongue lashed and lashed in time with her finger. This girl was going to feel the best orgasm of her young life. She would go to the Heavens and back the climax would be so great. Light wanted this girl to see stars.

"Lightning, I'm close," she breathed.

At this Lightning buried her face deeper into the womanhood. Her face was so far in that her nose pressed into the mound.

"L-Lightning! Ah, y-yes!" Vanille's back arched in pure ecstasy as she screamed into the night.

The Soldier hovered over the young girl still thrusting her finger. She watched Vanille's face contort and twist as waves of pleasure surged through her. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. Her eyes never left Vanille's as the girl came down from her natural high.

"That…was great." Her arms wrapped around the older woman's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Lightning placed her mound over Vanille's still deep in a kiss. This wasn't over yet. Slowly she rubbed their two pleasure areas together. Both of them moaned simultaneously as she increased the speed. The bed beneath them squeaked and groaned under the pressure and movements.

"This is good," Light muttered and rested her head in the crook of her lover's neck. "Oh, Maker, this is amazing."

Suddenly she increased the speed and roughness tremendously. The two groaned loudly and shouted with each thrust of Lightning's hips. She gripped the sheet under them. It wouldn't be long now. The redhead had already experienced her second orgasm of the night.

"Vanille, I…" She gritted her teeth trying to hold back the pleasure. It was just too embarrassing from how much arousal she was feeling.

"Don't hold back. Let it go." Vanille stroked her hair and whispered softly into her ear.

Light gave a few more strong thrusts before her body stopped in tremors.

"Ugh! Vanille… Vanille…" she moaned the girl's name over and over shaking horribly.

This was the most incredible orgasm she had ever felt in her entire life. She could barely even breathe and her mind spun in circles. She didn't know how long her body shook, it could have been seconds or minutes. All she knew was that she loved this young woman beneath her. Even if the worst were to happen nothing would change her love.

Eventually Lightning regained consciousness of the rest of the world. She nuzzled the girl's neck and hugged her close.

"I love you, Vanille." It was surprising that she admitted it first.

"I know, I love you too." Vanille wiped sweaty bangs from her lover's face.

This was the first time in Lightning's life that she had ever made love…


	9. Fear and Denial

Wooo! An update finally =D. I've decided I might as well continue since I started now. I don't have too much longer to go. Again, sorry for the wait the internet grabbed my attention again. It's hard for me to concentrate!

_**Note:**_ I made this chapter from Fang's POV (mostly) since I thought it'd be interesting for you all to see how she feels about the whole situation. I tried to keep her as in character as possible but please forgive me if you think she gets a little out of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX: Fear and Denial<strong>

"_Sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up and biting us in the ass. And when the dam bursts, all you can do is swim. The world of pretend is a **cage**, not a **cocoon**. We can only lie to ourselves for so long. We are **tired**, we are **scared**, denying it doesn't change **the truth**. Sooner or later we have to put aside our denial and **face the world**. Head on, guns blazing. De Nile. It's not just a river in Egypt, it's a freakin' ocean. So how do you keep from drowning in it?__"_

_~ Ellen Pompeo_

* * *

><p>Fang heard the screams…the sighs…the clash of the bed hitting the wall. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to pretend she was just having a nightmare and would wake up any moment. But she was having a nightmare, only this time, she couldn't just wake up from it. Fang had hoped that Vanille had just had a crush on Lightning. Even when she had told Lightning that Vanille loved her and that the stubborn Soldier needed to love the girl back, she still hoped it was just a crush. It wasn't that she hated the two being together…no…it was much worse than hate… This was fear.<p>

* * *

><p>"They're in here!" Snow's voice abruptly awoke Lightning from her sleep.<p>

She fluttered her eyes open and recognized the naked, sleeping frame before her. Last night came rushing back to her. She remembered making rough, passionate love to the young Pulsian. Smiling she kissed Vanille's forehead and rolled out of the bed to dress. A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she wondered if the others had heard anything. Vanille had told her everyone else had gone to sleep but did they wake up? She didn't know, she would just have to play like nothing happened.

_Wait… _

Snow had just come in earlier to tell the others where they were. Lightning couldn't remember how much the cloth blanket had covered them during their rest.

_Act like nothing happened. Be normal. Control your emotions. _

She didn't know why but she still felt uncomfortable expressing her love for Vanille other than holding the girl's hand or hugging her. It felt like they were making the others uncomfortable as well, even though they were probably just fine with it. It wasn't like they gave them disgusted looks or anything.

Lightning decided she would let Vanille sleep a little longer. After last night the Pulsian needed as much rest as possible. Silently, she exited the house and met the rest of the group in the opposite one. Snow was cooking up some oddly colored red-orange eggs from one of the local birds for breakfast. The smell was welcoming actually.

"Morning," Lightning nodded in a sort of cheery mood.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Snow chuckled and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I ain't seen you this happy since…ever," Sazh agreed.

Lightning just gave one of her signature shrugs and leaned on the doorframe. Fang didn't acknowledge her lying in one of the beds and tossing an old ball up and down. Light figured as much. Although it was hard to tell if Fang was upset or just…being Fang. She was about to strike conversation with the Oerban woman but something deep in her gut told her otherwise. Maybe it was Serah warning her of something. Or maybe she was just being extremely paranoid. Either way she just simply stared at a doll sitting on the kitchen counter.

_A doll…_

That's exactly what Vanille was, a doll. Simple yet with a complex frame, tough but easily broken at the seams, gorgeously imperfect. Lightning loved her doll just like an innocent toddler. Vanille was a strong doll made of tough fabrics but Lightning still felt like the girl was made of delicate porcelain. She would treat Vanille like some toy, but at times she herself was like a lost puppy and Vanille was her owner. Lightning would never admit it but the angry wolf perception she always gave off was nothing more than the shadow of a small pup. A scared, lonely pup forced to grow up to protect what family it had left.

_She's a doll and I'm a puppy… Tch. _What stupid thoughts she was having lately.

She gave off a sigh and leaned her head back. She wished Snow would hurry up with those eggs. Her stomach was so empty it made her back hurt.

_Snow…_

"Snow, I need to talk to you for a minute," she nodded her head indicating the outdoors.

"Uhm, okay… Did I do something wrong? You're not going to punch me are you?" He raised a brow and came forth cautiously.

"Not unless you want one." Her face remained expressionless as she left the small house and went to look past the seawall to the ocean below.

She paced along the edge thinking and choosing her words carefully.

"So, what's up?" Snow laced his hands behind his head.

Lightning twirled her blade in her hand trying to put all of the racing thoughts and words into a calm sentence.

"Snow, when you proposed to Serah…what did you do? How do you do it?" She shifted her eyes to meet his but continued twirling her blade.

The tall blond blinked in shock for a moment before finally scratching his head.

"I just proposed, I didn't really do anything special for the proposing. We watched fireworks and made a wish. Then I took her on the hover vehicle to watch the fireworks up close." He opted not to tell her about their kiss, just in case.

"Figures, you never plan anything out. Just do it right then and there." Light gave a small sigh and turned her head to him. "I want to propose to Vanille, but I don't know what to do. I want it to be special but what can I do? I don't even have any engagement jewelry." She looked back down at her blade a little disappointed in herself.

"You don't actually need to give her anything. Just make her happy and then when you feel the time is right propose to her. The only thing that matters is the promise you tell her."

"For an idiot you sure have your moments, Snow." She smirked but made sure he couldn't see it.

"Thanks…I think." He gave her his signature smile and let his arms hang by his sides.

"Give me some time to think now, please." That was probably the nicest way she's ever told him to leave her alone.

"Sure thing, Sis." He waved and walked back inside the house.

Lightning didn't bother correcting Snow's 'Sis' statement and let him leave in silence. The tip of her blade shone blindingly in the bright sun.

_A promise, hm?_ The thought made her wonder what exactly to promise Vanille. She didn't want to sound clichéd.

Her mind racked and sorted through possible words and phrases she could say to Vanille for this 'promise'. Her only concern was…would words be enough?

* * *

><p>Fang tossed an old rubber ball up repeatedly; she caught it with her left hand and shifted it to her right to toss it again. She stared at the old bunk above her. Only she and the boys were awake yet. Fang wanted to pretend that the two people still asleep were in separate beds, but she knew better. She knew they were sharing the same bed hugging and cuddling probably. Last night played over and over in her mind like a broken record. If only being l'Cie could grant her the power to turn back time. If she knew that stepping outside of this house last night meant this much pain through the sleepless night then she would have just rolled back over and returned to sleep. As if she needed to add pain to her worry and fear she already felt about this whole l'Cie thing.<p>

_Ignorance is bliss after all. _These were definitely famous last words.

She remembered everything as clear as the night sky it happened under.

xxxxxx

A dry throat had woken her so she got up to get a glass of water. Due to sleeping with her mouth open Fang's tonsils had become dry and massively swollen. The cool water had awakened her mind almost fully for the moment so going back to sleep right then wasn't a possibility. She looked out of the window and noticed the stars were exceptionally bright tonight.

_This'll probably be the last time I ever get to see these stars. _With Gran Pulse officially abandoned the only stars she would ever see now were Cocoon's.

She stepped out of the house silently as to not wake the others. The fresh air was nice and cool. She looked to the stars taking another sip of water. Her head turned and twisted trying to find the constellations she was told about from her past. From what she could see the only one visible was the mighty Ifrit Eidolon. Fang wanted to bet that everyone on Cocoon hated Ifrit since he helped Pulse in The War of Transgression. Those people didn't realize that Eidolons were neither good nor bad, truthfully. Eidolons only knew that they must aid the person that summoned them.

Fang sighed at the thought of the war and Cocoon. For some reason she still couldn't remember a thing.

_Probably don't want to anyways. _

She breathed deeply and swung her arms back and forth letting her hands make a soft clapping sound when they met at her front. Her sari rustled in the small breeze.

Crash.

"What?" Fang whipped her head to the direction of the sound. It sounded like it came from the second house.

Her eyes stared the building down waiting for another crashing or loud sound. It was probably just another fal'Cie or wildlife taking refuge in the abandoned house but something in Fang felt uneasy.

_Vanille…?_ She hadn't checked if her young friend was still in her bed before she went outside.

Cautiously she approached the household and stood before the rusty door. Her hand slowly reached for the door handle. That's when another noise came. But it wasn't a crash or a loud noise. It sounded like…Vanille? Fang stared in a curious wonder at the door as if trying to see through it. Twice more the girl's voice came barely audible, and then a different voice. It sounded slightly older and a little deeper. Fang's jaw opened slightly in realization.

_Lightning…and Vanille… They're moaning. _Her heart sank into her stomach. The fear she had felt of the two had now turned into sheer angst and anxiety.

A scream from Vanille tore through the thin, metal structure. She heard the Soldier give a loud grunt and a deep creak of springs sounded. Images of all sorts ripped through Fang's mind of what the two women were doing. Images that she would have rather not seen. How could someone be doing this to her Vanille? She remembered that this also wasn't their first time. It made her sick. Made her want to vomit all over the ground. Her stomach wretched and turned as she all but ran back to the other house.

Rage.

Anger boiled up inside of her. How could some moronic Ex-Soldier defile her best friend like that?

Hate.

She hated that woman. That stupid, pink-headed, selfish woman who was taking advantage of poor Vanille again. _Again!_

Fear.

She was definitely scared now. Scared for everything she had lived for and protected ever since meeting Vanille in the orphanage.

Fang clenched the glass of water she had forgotten she still had in her hand and in doing so water spilled over her exposed toes.

"Rah!" She grunted and threw the fragile cup at one of the old street signs. The glass shattered upon impact sending its contents flying everywhere.

xxxxxx

"Morning," Lightning entered the house.

Fang didn't say a word to her, though. She had calmed down after last night's events but that didn't mean she would forgive Lightning for her actions. She continued tossing her rubber ball amusingly. It gave soft squeaks whenever she caught it. Her ears picked up the small talk between Lightning and her soon to be brother-in-law; surprisingly the conversation didn't involve a fist or shouting. Her eyes turned in interest when the Soldier asked Snow to talk with her outside. She watched them leave wishing that she could hear the conversation.

It was only a short while before Snow reentered but without Lightning following. He didn't have a black eye again so it must not have been an argument. She watched Hope playing with little Bhakti and smiling in silent laughter. The youth had such a simple mind. Then again, she was the one who had found tossing a ball entertaining for about two hours.

"Breakfast is ready. Come and eat." Sazh set "plates" on the table-and by plates that meant a piece of cloth.

Fang didn't deny her hungry stomach and sat herself at the table. To the rest of her peers, aside from Vanille, the eggs seemed strange and foreign but to her these were the eggs she had for breakfast so many times when she was younger. These eggs had a sweet hint to them due to their orange specs. It was refreshing and brought back joyful memories.

"These taste pretty good," Hope complimented and smiled.

She nodded and returned his smile. She focused on nothing except for eating her breakfast. Last night wouldn't bother her again. Not right at the moment anyways. Part of her still wanted to confront Lightning, but another part wanted to disregard the woman all together.

"Morning!" A cheerful voice greeted. Vanille skipped into the house and smiled broadly. "Food! Yay, I'm starving!" Vanille clapped her hands and sat down at a spot next to Fang. "Morning, Fang!" The girl hugged her older friend tightly before delicately diving into her food.

"Yeah…" was Fang's only response.

Moments later Lightning appeared and silently sat down at a random spot near Hope. She seemed to be in very deep thought though her face was expressionless.

_Probably trying to think of how to do Vanille better. _She scoffed and shook her head.

"Somethin' the matter?" Sazh raised a brow. "Did I not cook 'em right?"

"It's nothin'," Fang made a dismissive gesture and stood starting for the door. "You did good, old man." She gave one of her laid back smiles and left the building.

She stood at the side of the house and leaned on one of the support poles. Her mind delved into deep thought.

* * *

><p>Farron used a clean part of her cloth-plate and wiped her hands after finishing her eggs. For once she was the last of them to finish eating. Thinking deeply tended to make her eat slowly. She hadn't really tasted her meal either because of it. The right words still hadn't found her mind yet, at least not all of them. She had some of it planned out but not as much as what she wanted to tell the girl.<p>

_Why is this so damned difficult? How hard is it to think of a few words to say how much I love her? I wish Serah would've given me a crash course on love before she left._

Then it finally dawned on her. Serah could help her! Abruptly she stood knocking her chair behind her.

"Snow, let me talk to Serah." She held her hand out for the crystal tear.

"Good luck," he gave her a wink and a smile and handed her Serah's teardrop.

Lightning returned to her earlier spot where she had talked with Snow. She looked at the clear blue drop in her palm.

_Serah, I need your help. I don't know what to tell her. What should I say? How do I say it?_

_Only you can tell her how much you love her. My only advice is to make sure she believes what you're saying is true. _Her sister's soft voice replied._  
><em>

_But…what if I don't say it right? What if my words are all wrong?_

_There is no right or wrong way to tell someone you love them._ _You'll be fine, you're my big sister after all._

Lightning couldn't help but smile at the last part. With Serah close to her Lightning felt like she could do anything.

_Thanks, Serah._

With newly found confidence and courage Lightning returned the tear to Snow. The lot of them decided on staying another night in Oerba. They needed to plan what they would do next since it seemed that Oerba led to nowhere. This gave Light plenty of opportunity to ready herself.

* * *

><p>"Fang," Lightning's voice came from behind the tall, Oerban woman.<p>

It had grown dark a while ago and Fang hadn't even gone back inside to eat dinner. She wasn't all that hungry yet. She still stood at the side of the house thinking. A quick pain stung her gut when she heard her name but it wasn't Vanille's voice calling it. She didn't respond.

"I've decided on something, Fang." Light continued. "I want to marry Vanille."

Those five words hit Fang like a brick. She didn't know what to feel…what to think…her brain was hollow and numb. Even so she still kept a cool face and looked forward at the wall.

"I want to marry her but I want to make sure you're okay with it."

"Since when have you ever cared about how I felt about you and Vanille?" Now she was getting mad.

"What do you mean since when I have ever cared? Don't you remember when I left?" Lightning raised her voice slightly.

"You left because of _you_! You were scared of your emotions so you left. It had nothing to do with me." Fang stepped forward away from the Soldier still with her back to the woman.

"No, I left because you were pissed off at me sleeping with Vanille." Lightning just watched the other woman's back.

Fang remembered that night when Lightning had left and Vanille cried. She remembered blaming herself for making Lightning leave and now the Soldier had just confirmed that blame without even realizing it. Another pain sunk Fang's stomach.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was afraid?" Fang finally turned to the woman hands on her hips and an outraged facial expression. "Did you ever stop to think for two seconds that maybe, just maybe, I was scared?" She was shouting now. "Vanille is the only thing I have left! I don't _have_ a damn home to go to! I have no family! Vanille is my only family and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some Soldier take that away from me!"

"Fang, I'm not trying to take her away from you! I know what you and Vanille have and I would never take that apart!" Lightning unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. "I'm not taking her away, Fang, all I'm doing is telling her how much I love her. I'm promising her my love and life that's all. And if I ever break that promise I give you permission to kill me with my own blade."

"I don't need your permission, and if I _was_ going to kill you I would have done it a long time ago." Fang's voice had also calmed down. She turned her head unable to meet Light's eyes. "Say I do go along with this? Where's that leave me? Wandering Cocoon and living on the streets?"

"Live with us, I have enough space for all of us and you don't need to pay me rent." Lightning suggested.

Fang whipped her head back and shouted her loudest yet, "Why? So I can listen to you to go at it again? So I can hear to you defile my best friend?"

Lightning's face turned to guilt. Her eyes shifted to the ground and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Fang, I… It wasn't like that. She asked me to make love to her and I tried to stop her-"

Fang cut her off with more screaming, "But you didn't! You kept going!"

"What was I supposed to do Fang?" More shouting. "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, Vanille, I don't love you enough to make love to you'? Is that what you wanted me to say? Because if you do then I'm sorry but I can't. I _do_ love her enough to make love to her. I love her enough to lay down my blade for her! Now I'm asking for your blessing…but I can live without it."

Fang shook her head and shoved past the Soldier. She stormed into the house slamming the door behind her and turned to face the two bunk beds. With a sigh she leaned forward onto the top bunk's frame and hung her head.

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p>Vanille crouched before her beloved robot Bhakti who was beeping happily as she played with him. His mechanical ears lifted and fell expressing his joy. Even though she sat playing with her little friend Vanille wasn't smiling. She had heard shouting outside. Fang and Lightning were fighting probably over her. She thought this was over, that Fang was okay with it. Why couldn't her best friend and girlfriend get along? Didn't they know that it was hurting Vanille the most? No matter how hard she tried nothing ever worked. If they kept fighting like this…she would leave them both.<p>

Fang stormed in suddenly and slammed the door behind her. Vanille didn't bother looking back. The girl had heard part of the argument realizing Fang's deep fear of losing her best friend. It had never occurred to the young Pulsian that her friend was so insecure about their relationship. It made Vanille wonder if she had shown any signs of ditching Fang while being with Lightning. She could never do such a thing.

She turned her head to see Fang now lying in the bed, still in her shoes even, facing the wall. Hope gave her a concerned look but she just shrugged. Vanille stood up and slowly walked over to the bed. For a moment she glanced at Snow and Sazh.

Snow cleared his throat, "We'll just be outside if you need us."

"But it's dark out." Hope could be so wool-headed sometimes.

"Just come on, Hope," Snow shook his head and pushed the boy lightly out of the door.

Vanille smiled as the others left but soon returned to her earlier frown.

"Hey, Fang, are you mad at me?" Vanille asked sheepishly.

For a long moment Fang was silent. Vanille had begun to think the older Pulsian had gone to sleep before Fang slowly sat up across the bed.

"No, Vanille, I'm not mad." She didn't meet the girl's eyes.

"I won't leave you. I promise I won't. You've been my best friend since we were young and I could never replace you with anyone. You're like my big sister!"

Fang didn't move.

"I love Lightning, Fang, but I love you too. I love you both just not in the same way. Lightning is my girlfriend and you're my sister. Not even becoming Cie'th could make me forget you."

This time Fang did turn her head to look at the young girl and smiled pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Vanille, I should have known you wouldn't leave me. I just got a little nervous with you hanging around Sunshine all of the time." Fang gave a small laugh which Vanille joined in with her own.

* * *

><p>Light peeked into the small window of the door. She was about to go inside and apologize to Fang when she noticed the others leave and Vanille standing by Fang.<p>

_She must have heard us fighting. _

Lightning stepped away from the door to give the two some privacy and took a seat on the edge of the platform with the others.

"So you and Fang got into a fight, huh?" Sazh attempted to strike conversation.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have shouted right next to the house." Light shrugged.

"Was it about Vanille?" Hope asked curiously.

"Yeah it was."

"Oh, I hope everything turns out alright for you guys." Hope gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Me too, Hope." She gave a sigh and looked down at her boots.

A long while passed full of silence and a bit of anxiety among the four waiting outside. There had been no shouting yet so the two Oerbans weren't fighting thankfully. Still, it was agonizing waiting to see what Fang would have to say to Lightning after talking with Vanille. A sudden thought hit Lightning.

_What if…she convinces Vanille to break up with me? _The thought made her stomach sink like a rock. _Stop being so pessimistic, Light. _She tried to push the negativity out of her body. Vanille cared about Fang deeply and if her best friend wasn't happy then she would do whatever it took to make the older Pulsian happy again.

"Hey," Fang took seat next to her. "Sorry I yelled at'cha earlier."

"No, I shouldn't have told you so suddenly that I wanted to marry Vanille."

"Actually, I'm glad you did. Vanille managed to convince me that you've never felt like this for anyone so it must be real. And if not…I'll take you up on that threat you offered earlier. Although, I don't think she knows about you wantin' to propose." Fang pushed Light's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Fang, and good it's going to be a surprise for her." Light flashed her thankful smile.

It felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She knew this time Fang wasn't worried anymore. Now she could propose to Vanille in peace and Fang could even be there to witness the promise if she wanted. Right at this moment, Lightning's life was pretty great.

* * *

><p>I hope that chapter was decent enough. I had some trouble with dialogue and maybe Fang accepted the two a bit too fast after her talk with Vanille? I dunno but I tried!<p> 


	10. The Guardian's Promise

Short chapter I know, but I wanted the feeling of happiness to stay with you guys when you finished the chapter XD I was going to put the next part but it gets all serious which would have ruined the entire mood. It's getting quicker to the end now so it shouldn't take me too long. Any ideas if I should write out the Eden scene from chapter 12 or should I just leave it out since it wouldn't be as EPIC in words? Oh yeah, the last chapters are going to have a lot of already-in-game dialogue since, well, I'm at the end of the game in my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X: The Guardian's Promise<strong>

The crash of waves broke through the morning silence. A dawning sun peeked over the horizon warming the world with its orange-pink rays and soft purple clouds. A very faint breeze rustled the flowers as if saying hello to their grounded friends. Odin stood before Oerba's ocean in his Gestalt, horse form. His metal trimmings reflected the morning glow softly and his gem-like eyes glowed intensely. His human companion stood at his side staring into the flowing crystal waters as well. Her right hand rested over her chest in thought. It was time.

* * *

><p>Vanille wandered about the small garden atop the schoolhouse. She remembered how happy it made her every time her class came up to water the pretty flowers that still thrived even after Oerba's demise. So many friends, so many people she missed had once helped these flowers. She wondered if Fang remembered these flowers. Her mind clearly remembered the younger, older, girl smiling and smelling the flowers. She missed her old home desperately so much that it stung like a knife. She still smiled though, she remembered that if she had not become crystal and ended up on Cocoon she would have never met Lightning.<p>

_Lightning. _She smiled. _Sometimes losing something means you gain something else in return._

A snort roused her from her thoughts. Vanille turned around to see Odin watching her. Immediately she began to panic. If Odin was here did that mean Lightning was in trouble?

_But if Lightning was in trouble wouldn't he be with her? _Her panic turned to curiosity.

"Odin?"

The mechanical horse pawed his hoof and snorted softly. Vanille approached him and he abruptly turned leading out of the schoolhouse. She followed him as he led her out and back to the ocean. Fang, Hope, Sazh, and Snow were all standing in a group.

_What's going on?_

* * *

><p>Sweat droplets formed under Lightning's blue gloves as her Eidolon set out to find Vanille. The others stood a little ways behind her wanting to witness the proposal. Even Fang was there. It would be hard enough proposing let alone her guests watching. Over and over she recited her speech making sure she wouldn't mess anything up. It wasn't easy thinking up a proposal speech in just a day. Even if it had only been a little over a week since they met Lightning knew she may never get this chance again. None of them knew what would happen after all of this. Maybe Cocoon <em>would<em> fall, maybe everything _would_ crumble. She just couldn't risk the chance.

_Just breathe… _Lightning took a deep breath and the sound of hooves filled her ears from behind. _No turning back now._

"Lightning, what's going on?" Vanille came up beside her with curious eyes.

"Do you love me, Vanille?" Light tried to not make her voice shaky.

"Of course I do!" Vanille's response made her smile.

Lightning turned to Vanille and slowly got down on one knee. She placed her blade across her knee resting both hands on it and bowed her head.

"In this uniform I do not belong to myself but to those who require my assistance. I swear by my life and my blade that I will guard the vulnerable, give strength to those who are weak, and bring faith to the nonbelievers. Inside and outside of combat I am true to my comrades and entrust my life in their hands as they do with me. I vow to stand for my own beliefs even in the direst of situations. My love is not for others to determine right or wrong. I am no longer the simple citizen but one of the many Guardians that watch over them. This is my promise." The kneeling Guardian kept her head hung trying to ease her nerves.

After a moment she looked up to meet Vanille's surprised, and almost tearing, eyes. "Will you accept my promise, Vanille?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "I accept."

A surge of happiness ripped and clawed through Lightning's nerves. She could barely breathe from excitement. She sheathed her blade and stood slowly hugging her new fiancée tightly. Her heart pounded roughly in her chest almost aching. Somehow, someway she knew Serah was smiling. Her sister was watching her now and Lightning could feel it. Serah was proud of her.


	11. A Brave Epoch

Hey guys, I know it has been awhile since I last updated but I'm really pushing this story now. I know this one is kinda short and filled mostly with already in-game dialogue but I wanted to be extremely and make the story XIII (13) chapters long Lol. I know I'm so cheesey! But the ending I promise and hope you'll love. And it'll be a long ending too! So enjoy this chapter and be ready! I've written more of To the Smell of Your Perfume but have been working harder on this story since it's almost finished. Also, I've been trying to teach myself in the art of Photoshop. If you want to see my pictures I've made so far here's the link h t t p : / / xtaysamaxgirllovex[dot]deviantart{dot]com/gallery/32422170 without the spaces of course and replace the [dot] with actual dots lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI: A Brave Epoch<strong>

_Ragnarok_

_Come Day of Wrath, O Pulse l'Cie_

_Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn_

_That fallen souls might bear our plea_

_To hasten the Divine's return_

_O Piteous Wanderer, Ragnarok_

_Make of this day a brave epoch_

_Deliver the Divine_

_Ragnarok_

* * *

><p>Oerba's broken railway lay before the group of aimless wanderers. Their worst fears were now beginning to sink in. The tiny village had proven no catalyst in ridding of their brands. Everyone's last hope lay desolate before them with no path to follow or even an airship to travel with. All that was left now was to wait for the lot of them to turn Cie'th or one of them to finally lose control and become Ragnarok to destroy Cocoon. Lightning felt Vanille's grip on her arm tighten. The poor girl was so anxious that she was clinging to her new fiancée and Fang at the same time. Lightning wished deeply that she could make her beloved feel better but she knew better than that. Nothing, not a single word, could make any of them feel happy. Hope lingered in her heart though, she never ran out of hope anymore always trying to search for some spark or drop in something. Similar to Snow her hope was of seeing Serah and telling her younger sister of her new engagement to Vanille.<p>

Lightning felt her heart skip a beat when a figure entered her vision. She froze unable to move as her bewildered mind tried to make sense of the situation.

_Serah? But how…? When…? What happened?_

"What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Serah? How did you-?" Snow stepped forth sharing the dumbfounded state.

Serah smiled and tilted her head to the side, "I was waiting for you to open your eyes." She ran up to Snow holding him tightly.

Lightning could hear Sazh give a suspicious grunt. The old man was right, this was too sudden and without an explanation. Lightning didn't get feel the connection she usually felt when Serah was around her. Normally, she would have felt her sibling's presence right away before even seeing her. Something wasn't right.

"All the time I was asleep, I knew what was happening," the younger sibling began while still holding Snow, "I kept trying to think up a way to save Cocoon-together."

"Serah?" Snow was also beginning to feel the odd atmosphere. With a look of the young adult's mysterious smirk he shoved her away.

Serah stood slowly. The look in her eyes wasn't her own. "You get it now." She walked around them still slowly. "There are no gods with miracles to save us, no matter where you look. That's why we have to call one." Serah turned and clasped her hands together, "Destroy Orphan. We'll save the world!"

"Stop it!" Light couldn't take it anymore and reached back for her blade. Whoever this was it sure as hell wasn't Serah.

"You can't do that. You love me too much. You do. Don't you, Claire?" The girl's voice was innocent.

Light's arm relaxed hearing her little sister call her name. Could she really threaten her sister _again_?

"Enough already!" Snow stepped in between the two siblings. "Listen up. We are all shooting for the same goal here."

A bright light shone from Serah partially blinding the group. A purple hue flashed and suddenly Barthandelus stood before them.

"And the result of that is this."

"You son of a b-!" Snow charged forward throwing his fist but Barthandelus faded from Snow's aim in the last moment. The giant man charged again only to be thrown back by a magic barrier.

"You betray your fal'Cie to chase after dreams and shadows. The world you claim to wish to protect now faces the end of days with no hope of salvation," Barthandelus claimed.

"I didn't think fal'Cie had the means." The soldier would take no more of this man's bullshit. No one toyed with her younger sister and lived to see another day.

"Oh, it won't be fal'Cie who destroy her. For centuries now, Cocoon has provided generously for its human inhabitants' every want and need. Coddled them one might even say. The result being their deep-seated fear and hatred of change and all things alien. Fed, nurtured, and ready to detonate at the slightest spark. The seeds of destruction take root, even now. "

Farron readied her blade pointing it at the psychotic fal'Cie. "What did you do to Cocoon?"

"I resigned, appointing Raines as Primarch in my stead." He explained calmly and simply.

"Raines? He's alive?" Snow whispered incredulously.

Barthandelus chuckled, "The puppet is restrung to serve my needs, yes. Its eyes had long since turned to glass."

Every face in the group turned to anger and sympathy for Raines. Another tool in the fal'Cie's hands.

"Of course, the Cavalry's eyes will see our friend as nothing more than a traitor to their cause. They'll say the fal'Cie got to him too, or some such drivel. And imagine-when I spread word that it's Orphan tugging at his strings-what happens next."

"W-You're gonna use the Cavalry to take the thing out?" Sazh spoke harshly.

Another evil chuckle, "Perhaps. Or perhaps, I'll feign the howl of Pulsian wolves and let the fear-addled sheep slaughter themselves first. Either way the end is at hand. But what of yourselves? Will you enjoy the festivities beside me? Or perhaps…" With that he formed into his fal'Cie state challenging the enraged l'Cie into battle. "Greet the end here, in the land where it all began?"

Another battle raged on with the monstrous fal'Cie. Painful laser shots fired more relentlessly and harder each time Barthandelus staggered. After what seemed like eons the powerful l'Cie weakened the fal'Cie to submission, but not defeat.

Barthandelus flashed back into human form seemingly unharmed and still calm. "The time has come." He laughed again as the group readied their arms. "Allow me to extend my invitation. To save a people beyond salvation, there is only Ragnarok." With his words he summoned his owl creating yet another airship for the confused group. "Cocoon suffers. Release her from the pain." And again he left in fading.

A Cie'th stone arose where the man had been. It glowed brightly with a purple hue rising and falling slowly as it floated.

"So, this is the end of the rainbow, huh?" Sazh assumed. "Well, here's hoping the pot's full of tips on dealing with crackpot fal'Cie."

"Hmm," Fang crossed her arms, "You know, I don't remember this being here before. I guess it's new, huh?"

Vanille nodded, "Yeah, must be. I suppose it might be a record of what happened. You know, after we turned to crystal."

Lightning watched her younger bride-to-be approach the stone cautiously. In that moment, so many thoughts were running through Lightning's mind she could've thrown up at any time. Was her sister still all right? Would they all find some way out of this? She hoped the Cie'th stone had some answers.

At Vanille's touch a green glow emerged from within the stone creating a hologram which she read the words from. "Cocoon, where the slaves of Lindzei dwell, is the enemy of all life fostered by Pulse's sacred hand. So our fal'Cie determined Pulse's will, chose l'Cie and gave them a Focus: Become Ragnarok and bring about the end of Cocoon. And so the beast arose, defeated Lindzei's hateful fal'Cie, and prepared to tear Cocoon apart. But Her Providence betrayed our l'Cie, draining Ragnarok of strength. Their Focus only half complete, the l'Cie were taken to the enemy's land…by Barthandelus, curse his name. And the Goddess said: L'Cie who rest upon Cocoon will reawaken, however long they may wait. And Ragnarok will rise again, to tear the land from its seat in the sky. Her word…is absolute."

Sazh gave his signature sigh shaking his head and sat down. "Guess the jig is up."

"Cocoon's done for, isn't it?" Hope said aloud what they were all thinking.

"Hey don't sweat it," Sazh began sarcastically, "If we go ahead and smash Cocoon, you know some Maker's sure to roll up and save the day."

Snow stomped in the middle of the group, "As long as fal'Cie are around this fight is never gonna end. So let's finish it. Let's get Dysley."

"So what do we do about Orphan?" Sazh exclaimed.

"We help Orphan," Fang spoke, "What else can we do? If we can manage to keep it safe-"

Lightning shook her head at this. This was hopeless. "Another war breaks out somewhere down the road. We're l'Cie it's not like we can make people stop fighting."

"Lightning," Hope started, "you told me on Cocoon. It's not a question of can or can't. We just do it. That's our only choice this time. Maybe it won't do much. Maybe only one person will listen to us. But even then, isn't trying better than doing nothing?"

Vanille leaped forward and grasped Hope by the shoulders and shook him. "Because ripples can make waves!"

Lightning smiled at her cheery lover but attempted to hide it ducking her face behind her uplifted jacket collar.

"Okay, kids have gone crazy." Sazh shrugged.

"Revolutionaries always get called crazy," Fang boasted.

"When I was on Cocoon, I wished on those fireworks," Vanille confessed. "I wished to not let anything happen to Cocoon this time. But I shouldn't have wished for that. Wishes aren't enough! Prayers either! This time I'm making a promise: I will keep Cocoon safe. I promise, no matter what."

"I guess it takes losing everything to make you see how much you have to fight for, huh?" Another powerful sermon from Sazh.

Snow clapped Hope on the back, "And we're the only ones who can do it, right?"

The boy nodded, "Right."

"Alright then," Light agreed, "Let's tie up loose ends."

They all gave their agreements and started off to the airship provided by their enemy. This time they had a goal and a destination. To protect Orphan and ultimately save Cocoon in doing so. Lightning took seat next to Vanille and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. Fang didn't give any protest mostly from the fact Vanille was also holding her hand. The soldier felt at the least more confident than before. When there's no hope, they would just have to keep looking until they found some. Together to the end.

* * *

><p><em>Even if we were chasing shadows, our minds were made up. We'd realized along the way that choice was the only thing we had left. Maybe we'd fall short. Maybe we'd never even come close. But someone, someday, would know we'd tried.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Dysley is what Barthandelus's human name is. And the last papragraph of italics is Vanille's thoughts.<strong>


	12. This Is War

**YAY! Another chpater! Lol! Okay guys, we're getting there just one more chapter to go after this one! I made this one pretty long since I wanted 13 chapters. Even though there's a lot of in-game dialogue I tried to get into the characters' thoughts a little more with this one. I tried my best and spent a lot of time watching walkthroughs to get the dialogue correct. I suck at rewriting the dialogue so sorry if it seems elementary at points XD. I'm also going to skip the big Orphan cut scenes since it would be pretty pointless to just rewrite all of that when you can just go online and watch it for yourself! Without further ado here's chapter XII!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: This is War<strong>

_To the Soldier_

_The civilian_

_The martyr_

_The victim_

_**This is War**_

* * *

><p>Lightning led the lot of l'Cie to the heart of Eden and ultimately Cocoon. The whole of the city was in uproar with the fabulous stunt pulled on the race circuit. Barthandelus wanted a party, so they had to crash it. Although, with the city in shock there would be PSICOM and the Guardian Corps blocking the fugitives' path to Orphan. Lightning hoped the confusion would also interfere with the Cavalry's new assassination mission on Orphan. The enraged Cavalry didn't understand that destroying Orphan would also destroy their own home. If they would just listen and band with the l'Cie maybe they really could save the world. But for now, they needed to be prepared for anything.<p>

A PSICOM airship landed not far from the lump of l'Cie giving Light the opportunity she needed to gather some needed equipment. Without a word she put a finger to her lips and gestured for them to get close to a wall on the side of the pathway. Snow started speak but easily shut his mouth with a menacing look from the Soldier. She knew they could have easily dispatched the small group of PSICOM Elites but that would mean risking their location and having entire Battalions surround them. The last thing they needed was more fighting; more fighting meant lost time.

She moved in a crouched position approaching the soldier farthest from the others. In one quick and silent motion she knocked the handle of her gunblade against the side of the soldier's neck rendering him unconscious and unnoticed by his comrades. Lightning quickly dragged him back to where the others waited and layered the unconscious man's uniform over her own. How long had it been since she wore a similar uniform? And by uniform that meant the Armour she had worn on her missions in the Vile Peaks. She tucked her hair away and grabbed the machinegun-they might recognize her blade. Now fully disguised from enemy eyes she strolled back to the PSICOM Elite Patrollers. When she entered within range of all her enemies she let loose open firing killing the entire Platoon in a matter of seconds. Once accomplished she searched each body for Potions and GRAVCOM devices for the whole group.

"Nice one," Snow gave his signature chuckle and wink.

The Sergeant didn't reply as she stripped off the Armour placing it back on the Elite and moved the group onward. Sirens and booms could be heard in the distance, along with a strange rumbling almost like a strong hum.

"What's that sound?" Lightning looked up scanning for the source of the strange noise.

As she listened the sound became more and frequent. There were bangs, something similar to the sound of stomping, and explosions everywhere.

Snow stepped forward staring at a recent explosion in the distance, "What is going on out there?"

"Looks like the Cavalry's made their move." An explosion from the Tower proved Hope right.

"There's more to it than that," Sazh snatched up a nearby earpiece and listened to the startled soldiers' chatter. "They're sayin' Eden is crawlin' with Pulse nasties."

Fang rested her hands on her hips, "Fresh off the Ark, I'd wager.

Sazh shook his head, "This is out of control. What will happen to Cocoon?"

_Every damn thing possible_, Lightning thought. "It's all out war."

"Did we cause this by coming back? Barthandelus's prediction-it's all coming true." Hope's voice held worry and a bit of fear.

_It would've happened anyway, Hope._ Light was too angered and worried herself to speak. This was nonsense. How could one man be so desperate to kill off an entire planet just to see a peek of some so-called Maker?

"Well his future stops right here." It was Snow's turn to give the boy inspiration. "We're the ones who decide what happens next."

_Are we, Snow? Because it sure as hell looks like Barthandelus doesn't need us to destroy the world anymore._

"Let's get moving!" Vanille encouraged also.

"Right."

"Okay."

The Soldier led the way in a run hoping the others wouldn't be too far behind. The Cie'th from Pulse challenged the l'Cie as well as heavy PSICOM armaments.

"Why are they so focused on killing us? They should be protecting the people!" Vanille shouted and stomped. Farron could sense agitation in the girl.

Their path seemingly came to an end at a far platform.

"Uh, okay, I don't know about this." Sazh gripped his sleeve uncomfortably.

The drop was far, but not that far according to former Sergeant. Vanille got down on her knees and peeked over the edge.

"If only we could fly!"

Lightning handed Vanille her gravity device, "We can jump."

* * *

><p>"Huh? What're you-?" Vanille watched her slightly confused as Light dove off of the platform.<p>

"Nothin' to it!" Sazh shouted ducking into a ball as he joined the adventurous woman.

"See ya ground-side," Snow bid his temporary farewell as well. Hope joined him soon after.

"Wait a minute!" Vanille jumped up still watching the insane Cocoon people dive to their doom. "You're all crazy!"

Fang gave her a pat, "Don't wanna get left behind, do you? Just remember, don't drop the gizmo." With that the elder Oerban woman jumped back off the platform.

"Fang!" Vanille looked at the device hesitantly, "This thing?" How exactly was this going to stop her from meeting an excruciating death? "Okay!" Choking down her hesitance Vanille shut her eyes and jumped to the far ground below.

As she neared the ground the device activated creating an anti-gravity field around her easing her fall. Vanille stood and brushed herself off.

"You could've warned me!" She snapped at Fang.

The elder Oerban just shrugged, "That's how they get around on Cocoon."

"That's how _Light_ gets around!" Hope corrected.

Fang gave a laugh as they rushed to join the others. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Another soldier fell as Lightning's blade sliced through his abdomen. She had easily dispatched an entire band of PSICOM soldiers within mere moments of landing from her jump. She looked forward watching more soldiers line up and take cover behind walls.<p>

"Right." She said simply.

Soldier after soldier fell at the l'Cie's hands-well weapons-as they charged through to reach Orphan before the Cavalry. They were close on the Cavalry's heels when Lightning noticed the rogue soldiers using a PSICOM security gate to pass through a blockade. She rushed slicing and shooting those in her way. Unfortunately, that battle had created lost time in trailing the Cavalry as they passed through the gate. Cars passed speedily on the highway.

"So the Cavalry's here to, uh…" Sazh began.

"They're here for Orphan," Lightning interrupted. "If it's close to the fal'Cie Eden, they're probably headed for the heart of the Sanctum."

"Right. And if they destroy it, bad things are gonna happen." Fang added.

"So long Cocoon." Hope shook his head.

"Then we better get there before they do." Snow nodded receiving approval from the others.

Lightning readied her blade for battle as another Pulse transgate warped in the middle of the highway. "Uh oh." A King Behemoth charged through crashing through the cars as if they were mere toys. "Let's move!" The soldier ran forth dodging traffic with ease.

The behemoth ran through the cars giving Lightning a perfect opportunity to jump from one of the cars and bring her blade down upon the beast. In defense the behemoth deflected the blow sending Light toward the ground. She caught herself slamming her blade into the ground. Another grueling battle began with a victorious finish for the l'Cie. They ran forward hurriedly to the heart of Eden. Light felt badly for the innocent civilians being pinned under cars or with broken limbs but she knew that if they didn't reach Orphan before the Cavalry did broken limbs would be the least of these civilians' problems. She shook her head and tossed sympathy out of her mind. It was time to think like she had been trained. A coldblooded soldier.

An airship brought the l'Cie to an abrupt halt. A face they had not seen since Palumpolum when the Cavalry rescued them emerged from behind the aircraft without any marks of a bullet.

"Rosch?" Snow whispered.

"I see your power has grown, Mr. Villiers. No matter. We will lay down our lives if that is what it takes to stop you." Rosch raised his fist defiantly.

"Oh, we're on the same side here," Snow corrected him, "We came back to stop all of this!"

"Nevertheless, you are l'Cie." The ship behind the PSICOM leader activated warping Rosch into its cockpit. "We can trust the pawns no more than the fal'Cie who move them. Humanity's fate rests in its own hands!"

With Rosch refusing the proposal of an alliance with the l'Cie Lightning and the others had no choice but to attack and defend. Were these people so ignorant that they would refuse an alliance possibly strong enough to put an end to this madness? After battling and delivering harsh blows to the airship the PSICOM pilots and their leader retreated before any further damage could be done.

"I don't understand-we want the same thing! Why can't we just work together?" Vanille had an excellent point.

"These people are so blinded by fear, they can't even imagine it." Fang's words were true down to the very core. Barthandelus had infested fear so deeply into Cocoon that nothing would ever make these people see them as nothing more than tools. "Are we too late?"

"Not yet," of course Snow would try and keep the hopes going throughout them, "And we can't give up-no one else knows the truth. Am I right?" He turned to Lightning as if his statement had a right or wrong answer.

"Only we know about the plan to destroy Cocoon." Lightning agreed. They were the only ones other than Barthandelus himself.

"And which fal'Cie is behind it. Barthandelus." Hope nodded.

Fang punched her first lightly into her other palm much like Snow did. It was time to kick some fal'Cie ass. "Then what're we waitin' for? It's time for some payback."

"That's what I'm talking about. Once everything's finally out in the open, people are gonna have to wake up from this nightmare!" Sazh stated firmly.

Lightning took her leading stance staring at the heart of Eden. "Let's show them how human we still are."

Once again their race to Orphan continued and this time they headed down into the streets. Hope's earlier statement ran through Lightning's mind as she watched a Battalion of soldiers fall back behind a city wall leaving one soldier behind to an Adamancheild.

"…_Maybe it won't do much. Maybe only one person will listen to us. But even then, isn't trying better than doing nothing?"_

_This is what Hope was talking about_, she thought. _This soldier is that one person._ If they saved the poor man he would surely tell his comrades about how the l'Cie had saved him from a Pulse beast.

And so they did. The giant Pulse monster fell with a heavy crash and they turned to see how the Cocoon soldier would react. At first he raised his gun at them causing Light to twitch subconsciously.

"Easy now." Snow raised his hand to them and stared down the military unit. Probably out of sheer fright and a chance to escape the soldier bolted for cover. "Let's go."

Farron sighed inwardly at the sight of the streets. Civilians walked aimlessly and helpless as the Pulse armies fought against Cocoon's. Soldiers were so busy suppressing the creatures and tracking l'Cie that they didn't even bother evacuating the civilians. Shoving the thought away she pushed onward through monsters and debris. Streets crashed and caved onto those below leading to the central park. In the park the monsters were bigger and stronger but luckily easy to sneak past with PSICOM distractions. The next city wall blocked their pathway. Snow tried to activate the sensor but due to the immense chaos and power outages the door failed to budge.

Snow slammed his fist against the door in fury. "So close."

Lightning looked around, "We'll find another way in."

"There's no time for that!" Snow growled in frustration. He punched the door hard and an odd rumbling sound followed.

At first Light thought the brute had actually been able to activate the defective sensor. Lightning drew her blade waiting for whatever beast was making that noise on the other side. To her surprise it wasn't a beast, but instead the team of NORA.

"Gate gotcha beat? Hero?" Gadot joked.

"Pretty lame." Lebreau teased.

"Heya, Snow!" Maqui waved as well as Lebreau. "Where ya been?"

"Guys!" Snow smiled.

"So, Snow," Yuj began, "You're a Pulse l'Cie now, huh?"

"Yeah," Snow raised his brand, "Good times."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Yuj was now standing in front of the modified hover-bike. The boy ran up to Snow angrily, "Why the hell didn't you come and find us?"

Light was at a loss for words just as Snow was. She hadn't realized how close the gang of NORA really was to Snow.

"Yeah, we've been waiting." Lebreau's tone was a little more lenient than Yuj's had been.

"Us and the rest of the Purge fugitives." Maqui added.

The younger l'Cie smiled at these NORA people. They recognized them from the Purge where the lot had rescued them along with everyone on board of that train.

"But damn, those Pulse fal'Cie sure know how to pick 'em." Gadot's relentless teasing continued. He was almost as bad as Fang.

"Yeah. Out of all the idiots in the world, they choose this one." Lightning joked just as mercilessly.

"Hey, hey, hey, now wait just a minute here!" Everyone laughed at the giant brute of a man. "I am your fearless leader. You're not supposed to laugh at the boss!"

An explosion sounded off in the distance grabbing everyone's attention.

"Just like old times, huh, Boss?" Gadot nodded.

"Don't you worry," Lebreau reassured, "we'll take care of the civilians."

"And you concentrate on saving Cocoon." Maqui stomped.

Hope stepped forth, "We all will! Together!"

The members of NORA just stared at Hope probably not remembering exactly who he was. Snow rubbed the boy's head saving him from embarrassment.

"Now, what's our motto?"

"Fal'Cie are no match for NORA!" The group said cheerfully in unison and Maqui jumped enthusiastically.

NORA waved goodbye and they all climbed up onto their bikes and left to aid the civilians in distress. Although Lightning didn't say anything she felt reassured that the innocents suffering this ordeal would be well taken care of even if the lot of NORA was still just a bunch of untrained professionals. At least some people in this world could still see how human these l'Cie slaves were.

Admiring the situation for what it was Lightning hurried through the now open city gates. Eden was just ahead. They were mere meters from their destination. Well, at least the building containing their destination. Enormous stomps rumbled the ground beneath her feet. An Adamantoise was coming their way. She rushed up the stairs and stopped suddenly. Glowing…specs…were floating all around them and the Adamantoise froze in time.

"What the-" Sazh whispered looking around.

Lightning attempted to grab the glowing light but her fingers only passed right through it. Vanille did the same only to receive the same result.

"What is this stuff?" Vanille stared at the little lights in wonder.

Fang's hand also passed through the hologram as she tried to snatch it. "Huh, some sort of crystal?"

"I don't like this." Sazh had the bad feeling in his gut just like the rest of them. "Is Cocoon falling apart already?"

"Could be," Hope answered. "Maybe Orphan's having trouble holding things together with all this fighting going on."

"The clamor of this conflict rouses the Maker." Barthandelus's voice surrounded them. He himself wasn't there but rather a giant hologram of his head.

"Yeah? Well, we're gonna stop this ruckus soon enough." Sazh retorted.

Barthandelus flashed back into his human form and stood before them, "Can you halt the Cavalry's charge? Filled with righteousness, they will slaughter Orphan in the name of freedom. Your only recourse will be to deliver them death, swift and certain."

"No," Lightning shot back, "Unlike you, they'll listen to reason."

The former Primarch laughed, "We will see about that. I shall savor the demise of Cocoon atop the highest seat in all of Eden. You, too, should hurry along to the heart of our grand capital. Your loved ones miss you so." His form rose in midair. "Come, l'Cie. Fulfill your destiny!" Once more he flashed from sight.

"Your destiny… We'll decide our own destiny!" Hope shouted.

"Right-over Barthandelus's dead body." After the fal'Cie had mentioned Serah he had pushed the final button on Lightning's last nerve.

Soldiers defended the entrance to Eden Hall most likely having followed the Cavalry. Beyond the main lobby people lined the Hall seeking escape from the ruin and destruction outside. Fear filled every one of the civilians' faces as they passed. Through all of the chaos most did not recognize Lightning and the others as the l'Cie who had invaded the race circuit hours ago. The small passageway led to the much grander and actual Eden Hall. More lights filled this space as well.

"So this is the heart of Cocoon." Fang crossed her arms admiring the spacious and stylish area.

Even Lightning had never been this far into Eden's capital. She had visited on various business issues with the Guardian Corps about Bodhum but it had never taken her this deep into the city.

"It's incredible," Vanille clasped her hands and stared admirably.

"That's where Eden sits, controlling all of the other Cocoon fal'Cie." Hope stated matter-of-factly. "It's also where we'll find Orphan, the battery that keeps Eden running."

"Good to know. So what's the plan?" Snow asked.

"Your usual plan. Charge in through the front door, what else?" Light had a certain sarcastic tone in her voice but she was being as serious as the situation. There was no time for sneaking and hiding anymore.

"Right, the front-hey! What're you-? Where are you going?" Sazh shouted. He had obviously thought the soldier was joking again.

Lightning marched forward quickly being greeted by squads of PSICOM Elites.

_Great, more battles. Just what we need. _But instead she simply said, "Right."

A behemoth charged forward at them only to be knocked back into the soldiers by a Pulse Trans gate welcoming a Juggernaut and a Tyrant.

"I hope that's our backup." Sazh spoke again with his wishful thinking.

"Well, if it is, I don't think our _backup _is happy to see us," Light said sarcastically.

With hard effort the Juggernaut and Tyrant fell along with the rows of soldiers blockading the way. Stairs led down to the lower floor of the hall.

"Another squad." Light said lowly.

"Okay, what're they up to?" Hope turned and twisted his head. It seemed like they were calling in for backup or something.

A bright, blinding light shown from the back of the spacious hallway and quickly grew brighter with a flash forcing the group to cover their eyes. All of them stared in amazement at what used to be PSICOM soldiers. Mindless Cie'th now stumbled aimlessly in their place.

"Cie'th?" Fang asked bewildered.

"All of them? Just like that?" Vanille was in just as much shock as everyone else.

"A friendly reminder we're running on borrowed time." Sazh put his hands on his hips.

Deeply saddened, they all defeated the Cie'th and reached the door of their destination. Cie'th bodies lay strewn abroad with another airship blocking their pathway.

"Looks like no one was spared." The old man said stretching an arm out.

A loud crash signaled the airship coming to life.

"He really wants us dead!" Fang shouted referring to Rosch. With teamwork the Colonel was easily defeated.

Rosch climbed out of the broken ship gasping for breath and deeply injured.

"Rosch, it's over." Light shook her head.

Blood leaked from a wound on his forehead, "What of my soldiers?" He wheezed.

Lightning looked at the dead Cie'th beside them and bowed her head. Being a Sergeant she had seen Rookies killed in the Vile Peaks by feral creatures. However heartless she may have seemed back then she never dismissed death casually. Families suffered when soldiers died. She knew all too well how it felt to lose a parent or a loved one.

"I see." The Colonel said coming to acceptance with the event.

"Why are you doing this, Rosch? I mean, haven't you done enough?" The older l'Cie asked.

"Enough? Under fal'Cie orders, I've orchestrated mass murder. All to answer the fears of a panicked populace. For a people utterly dependant on the fal'Cie, it was the only solution I could offer. Even if that solution was a farce." He choked and wheezed again.

"Then, you knew the fal'Cie were using us?" Hope asked incredulously.

"I believed their rule was best for Cocoon's present and future prosperity." Rosch paused for a moment to catch his breath. "But it seems I misjudged their benevolence." He admitted. "If this is my punishment, I accept it."

"So, you're just gonna let everything go to hell. Is that it?" The older Oerban sounded a bit raged at the military leader's acceptance to just give up.

"You're right. One thing remains." Rosch stood away from the ship and pulled out his communicator. He spoke, "This is… This is PSICOM Director Rosch. Attention all PSICOM and Guardian Corps units. Suspend l'Cie operations. I repeat, suspend l'Cie operations. All units should focus their efforts on evacuating the civilian population. I do not issue this order as an absolute. You are free to make the choice."

The Director collapsed in pain after this.

"Rosch!" Snow stepped forth attempting to help the former enemy.

"Go," the Director wheezed, "You're here to save Cocoon, aren't you? Or was that a farce as well?"

"Stay alive. We'll see you when it's over." Snow bid a last goodbye to the man.

No matter how hard Lightning hoped Snow's words would be true she somehow felt this would be the last time they ever saw Rosch. She walked past the door and it closed behind her. That gut feeling earlier came true as an explosion rattled the floors.

_Rosch… _

Even if the man had tried to kill them all moments ago he had afterward helped them in their attempt to save the world. Enemy or not he was a brave soldier. She gave him a ceremonial goodbye in her mind. If everyone thought Pulse was hell she wondered what they thought of Cocoon now.

* * *

><p>Vanille cried out when she heard the explosion. It was sad to think someone who had just saved them to a certain extent had just given his life for them in another moment. She had been pretending all this time that the situation wasn't as serious as it seemed. She wasn't running away she just…couldn't go on knowing hundreds, even thousands, of poor people were dying out there and that her home was the cause of this tragedy. It pushed her forward to help these people. How could one man be so evil?<p>

An elevator took them down to the heart of Edenhall. The Reliquary was very extravagant and spacious with a setting sun casting warm rays throughout the room. A small circle of stairs led up to a large circular area in the middle of the room. Attractive metal arches lined around the area distinguishing it from the rest of the room.

"What is this place?" Vanille whispered more to herself than anything.

"Orphan's Cradle." Lightning answered simply. "Through here is where Orphan sits. I've heard about it once or twice in Guardian Corps meetings."

They walked a little further in before Vanille realized something.

"Where's the Cavalry?" She asked.

"If they made it this far, we'll see 'em soon enough." Fang answered.

More Cie'th wobbled their way toward the group soon after Fang's statement. Vanille knew that the monsters they were staring at _were_ the Cavalry.

"Not them too… They're all Cie'th!" Snow shook his head in frustration.

Rumbling shook the ground accompanied by a high pitched sound. Vanille and the others looked around searching for the source. Three statues on the walls glowed brightly and broke from the wall. The windows shattered and the walls collapsed revealing an area foreign to everyone's eyes. Each stature backed into an arch and disappeared in doing so.

"This is it." Light stated. "A lot of dreams died to get us here, and we can't let it be for nothing."

"You said it." Sazh nodded in agreement. "It's not just _our _future we're fighting for."

"We'll do it for everyone. Fal'Cie rule ends here." Truth and determination echoed in Hope's words.

"Dysley! We're coming for you1" Snow shouted as if the Primarch could hear him.

Vanille kept her place between her new fiancée and Fang and held tightly onto Lightning's hand. She felt warmth on her head briefly knowing Light had just kissed her head comfortingly. It felt good to have the support of the people she loved deeply in such a dire situation. That had been the only thing to get her through these hard times.

When they walked on the glass, red ramp the statues from before appeared before them with a different look and color. The first was golden, the second appeared at the end of the ramps that branched off to the side now lavender, and the third did the same and was a dark purple. The two on the ends flashed into portals, one leading to the streets of Eden and the second a gate to Gran Pulse.

"That-that looks like a gate to Gran Pulse!" Vanille exclaimed.

"A last gift from Barthandelus?" Hope mused.

"Uh, if we're gonna run away, now's our chance." Sazh stuttered.

The lavender statue now had turned the room into an odd maze of rectangular platforms placed oddly beside one another and also aligned with monsters. Snow pounded his hands together.

"So guys-which way we going?" He asked awkwardly.

Again the statue appeared and provided transportation in the shape of floating hexagons to reach the maze. Vanille followed the strange patterns until they reached the lavender being. The maze shifted going lower where the statue still awaited their presence. It was almost like a series of trials.

_Fight these monsters and prove your strength_, it seemed.

After this maze they were teleported to a dark room with windows only ahead. There was no way out of this room either. Two monsters warped in front of them in another, much more difficult, trial. The beasts reminded Vanille of the ones she and Sazh encountered in that cave while travelling the waterscape. However, this time they were much harder and bigger.

Completing the trial resulted in another maze area.

"Where's this end?" Fang exclaimed.

Sazh shrugged. ""If there is one, I can't see it."

Grief came over Vanille swiftly. Time was running out and they didn't even know if this place ended or if they could go back.

"I can't do this. All these Cie'th were people once, like us." Tears threatened to penetrate.

"But that's what Barthandelus is going for. Don't you see? Make us feel guilty, lose faith… And the second we give up, it's Focus time." Hope explained.

"Wait till we're broken, then slip on the leash." Snow had a disgusted tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well, when you think about it… Having all this empathy, it puts us humans at a big disadvantage." The old man was right. Barthandelus was using their human nature against them.

"Maybe," the soldier said, "But it's also what makes us dangerous."

Vanille started to follow her lover when she noticed Fang had stayed behind.

"Fang? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," her friend replied sarcastically, "Just that time's running short."

"It's okay," Vanille reassured, "My mind's made up this time. We'll just make Cocoon our home."

Fang smiled, "Yeah, I guess we will."

The two walked back to their friends smiling and defiant.

Maze after maze lay before them each presenting a challenge more difficult than the last until they finally appeared on a single, wide red platform.

_Strange… _Vanille thought.

As they stepped forward walls and ramps appeared on either side. The ramps led up to the highest platform in a zigzag fashion with monsters at either end. The same monsters they had faced in each of the trials. Although, two tiles acted as elevators bypassing at least one of the enemies. Unable to avoid detection they were forced to fight against another group of beasts. Then it was time. A portal to the Narthex appeared before them.

Vanille let the others go ahead before pulling Lightning back with her. The soldier just gave her a confused look. Vanille couldn't help but smile and kissed Lightning and wrapped her hands around the taller woman's neck.

Light blinked, "What was that for?"

Instead of answering Vanille simply whispered, "I love you." She pressed their foreheads together for a moment.

"I love you, too." Light whispered back.

* * *

><p>Lightning asked Vanille what the kiss was for but already knew the answer. The girl was scared and needed comfort. All Lightning could do was hold Vanille's fragile frame in her strong arms…but that's all she needed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I tried to make it a little mushy for you guys ;3 Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism is welcome although I can't do much since it's almost the last chapter!<strong>


	13. Prayers & Promises

**LAST CHAPTER! (Maybe) Depending on the ending of FF XIII-2 I might add to this. I think Lightning seemed kind of OOC in this but I tried to keep her as much in character as I possibly could. I know it took me two months to post but I can essplain! I've been watching lots of different and new anime shows so my imagination has been drawn to that rather than LightxVanille. For instance, K-ON!, Ga-Rei: Zero, Loveless (Kouya and Yamato only), and the small hint of yuri-ness in Nana. I've mostly been stuck on G-R:Z because Yomi and Kagura are so cute and the ending was so sad! That and Kannazuki no Miko's relationship (minus all the mecha action and stuff). The whole love-to-hate plan is BRILLIANT! *ehem* ANYWAYS, here's the last chapter of The Guardian's Promise! Enjoy!**

**For some reason it isn't letting me type at the bottom of the page so: This chapter ended up being kind of short it seems. I don't know why it seemed longer in Word. I don't know how to make it longer either unfortunately. Sorry guys. Honestly, I was extremely excited about this chapter but I guess what you imagine doesn't exactly turn out the way you want it on paper (or in this case on the monitor). But hopefully you'll see in your head what I saw in mine so!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII: Prayers &amp; Promises<strong>

_When Prayers turn to Promises, not even Fate can stand in their way._

_~Oerba Yun Fang_

_We carried the light of hope in our hearts and achieved the impossible._

_~Oerba Dia Vanille_

* * *

><p>The setting sun cast wonderful colors over the vast landscape of Gran Pulse. What made it even more incredible was that this sun was not a fal'Cie or machine glowing. This sun was a true ball of light floating somewhere in the universe. Lightning felt that it warmed not only her body but her heart, too. Serah was standing between her sister and her fiancé smiling and laughing. Lightning couldn't get rid of the smile on her face from being able to hear her sister's giggles after so many days. She didn't miss anything more than her sister during those horrible days of grief and regret. Even with her own mother's death Lightning had never felt such misery with losing someone. After all, she had only known her mother for fifteen years, her father even less, but she had known and grown close to Serah over the past eighteen years.<p>

"Serah," she whispered and lifted her arms slightly for another hug. Tears threatened to blur her vision.

Serah only smiled and embraced Lightning in a strong hug. "I'm okay, Sis. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Light strengthened her grip on her sister's frame. "Good because if you tried I'd have to put you on a leash." The two laughed at the joke, though Light would have actually placed a true leash on Serah if the girl tried to leave her sight.

"I love you, Sis!" Serah squeaked as she pulled away, probably from having to strain her feet to compensate for her sister's height.

"I love you, too, Serah." Lightning placed her hands on her hips and shifted on her feet feeling a little awkward. "So, uh, am I…invited to your wedding?"

"Of course you're invited, dummy! Just because we had a fight doesn't mean I hate you. Actually," Serah looked shyly between her feet and her sister, "I'd like you to walk me down the aisle." She said with more of a question in her eyes than a statement.

Relief swept over Lightning as her sister said this. If Serah had told her that she hated her she wouldn't know what to do with herself. It was bad enough she hated herself for being such a horrible sister.

"I'd love to walk you down the aisle."

She noticed Serah's face fill with relief and happiness. No matter what Lightning did or how she did it, it was always with Serah in mind to protect her and keep her happy. She shouldn't have yelled at Serah when she was told about the engagement, she should have smiled and asked when the wedding was.

Light gave a playfully stern expression, "I'd better not be an aunt any time soon, though."

Serah's eyes went wide and she shook her head. It made Lightning chuckle.

"N-No. That won't happen for a while now." Serah giggled awkwardly.

"So," Light continued, "when's the wedding…."

_Wedding… _

The word made Lightning feel a pang of sadness. It reminded her that she was supposed to marry as well but the person she loved was currently holding up Cocoon in the crystal tower. She wanted to hold Vanille and celebrate their victory of overcoming Fate…but she couldn't. She stared sadly at the beautiful crystal tower.

"What's wrong, Light?" Serah rested her hand on Lightning's arm.

"I…got engaged, too. While you were asleep." Lightning replied thoughtfully.

Serah smiled brilliantly at this. "I remember that! Where are they? I want to meet them!"

Lightning shifted her eyes to the ground. "You have met them. Remember Vanille? She said she met you at Bodhum."

"She has green eyes and red hair, right? What hap-…Oh" Serah frowned and looked at the tower for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sis."

"I miss her." Light admitted. She sighed and shook the feeling off. How could she be sad now? She had her sister here.

_I miss you, too…_

Lightning blinked slightly startled, "You heard me?"

_Yes, I did. I can hear and see all of you._

_I want to see you_, Light thought back to Vanille.

_Close your eyes…_ Vanille whispered.

XXXXXX

Lightning opened her eyes to a place of pure nothingness. She figured it was just that emptiness of your mind that you see when your eyes are closed. It was strange actually, her eyes were closed yet she was literally inside of her mind-sort of like when you sleep. She turned seeing Vanille standing next to her. Her heart thumped harshly in her chest and her breath caught for a split second.

Without a word Vanille ran up to Light and mashed their lips together. Lightning held Vanille tightly as the girl gripped her pink hair. She could feel cool tears on Vanille's cheeks after a moment. At first she thought they were happy tears but then Vanille pulled away with a saddened expression. Lightning only responded with a confused expression.

"We…we can't be together anymore," Vanille whispered.

Lightning frowned in utter shock and she was surprised that the ripping of her heart didn't echo into the nothingness. Had Vanille just said those words? After all they had been through and Fang's approval and then the proposal Vanille had just told Lightning they couldn't be together anymore. Lightning felt suffocated as if the air had turned thick and was closing in on her.

"I…don't understand," she finally whispered.

"Lightning, I'm a crystal now. You can't get me out without Cocoon falling." Vanille spoke calmly despite the tears still streaming down her face.

Lightning pressed her lips to Vanille's for a long moment before pulling back just slightly. "I can save you, I promise. Just give me a little time, Vanille."

Vanille shook her head and pulled back more gently pushing Lightning away from her. "You can't, Lightning. You can't save me. Forget about me… Find someone that can be there for you every day. Raise a good family." More tears poured down Vanille's face.

"Listen to me, Vanille, I _will_ save you." Light pulled her close and kissed the girl deeply. "You _are_ my family. I'll raise a family with you one day just like Serah and Snow. You will be with me forever, I promise."

Light stared her fiancée directly into those green eyes. Vanille had to understand that she could be saved; it would just take a little time. They would be together forever just like they promised that day. Light pressed their lips together yet again and pressed her tall frame against the girl's petite body. Gently but forcefully she pried Vanille's lips open with her tongue and took the lead. She massaged her tongue gracefully against her partner's and searched every crevice memorizing each contour with every movement. She felt Vanille's response as small hands entangled themselves in soft, pink hair. Her body felt heated now. She just had to make love to her one last time before she set out. She had to touch, and hear the sounds, and let Vanille _feel _how much she loved her.

* * *

><p>Vanille felt frozen and trapped gazing into gorgeous blue eyes. The way Lightning's bangs brushed her face…and her expression. It was like trying to say no to a puppy. How could she say such harsh things to someone so cute and adorable? She didn't bother to object when Lightning kissed her, in fact, she returned the kiss fully. She let her hands entangle in that soft, familiar pink hair just like that night.<p>

_What are you doing?_ The nagging voice inside her head pestered Vanille.

_Making love… _She replied to it.

_Stop._

_No._

Vanille felt Lightning's hands gliding up and down her sides smoothly as the kiss deepened. Her lover pulled from Vanille's lips only to kiss along her jaw line and ending at her neck.

_Stop!_

_No!_

Edges of teeth came in contact with silk skin nipping and biting. A small moan escaped Vanille's lips. She could feel the teeth gently scrape downward to her collarbone. An ungloved hand began to creep its way under her top to her bare breast.

_You can't do this!_

"Stop…" she whispered, "Lightning, stop, please."

_Let-_

_No!_

The woman did not reply but instead ignored Vanille completely. Vanille felt a warm, wet tongue toy with her nub.

_Go…_

"Ah!... No, no, no!" She pushed Lightning away and stumbled back fully flustered and slightly lightheaded.

"Vanille…" Light whispered. Her expression turned to that of a puppy once more.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Claire… We can't do this anymore. Let go, okay? Forget everything about me and just be happy with someone else." Tears began streaming down Vanille's cheeks again.

"I…can't do that," Claire's voice was surprisingly calm and lacked any emotion.

"Let me go, Claire."

"No."

"Just let me go, Lightning!" Vanille's voice echoed into the nothingness…but Lightning's expression did not change. "I have to go now. Please just be happy, Claire. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Lightning's eyes shot open once Vanille left. She looked around noticing the others staring at her in concern. She silently hoped they hadn't seen or heard what just happened with Vanille.<p>

"Claire," Serah pressed her hand to her sister's forehead, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Serah," she smiled and gently pushed her sister's hand down.

"It'll be okay, Claire. Now let's go help!" Serah grabbed her older sister's hand and pulled in the direction of where the soldiers were helping civilians out of airships.

"Okay, Serah."

* * *

><p>A vast, soundless sea stretched out before her. The air did not smell of salt nor did the waves welcome a passerby with their comforting lapping sounds at the sands. This place was dark with a sorrowful aura emitting from its gloomy skies. Lightning stood at the base of the sea staring into nothing but thinking of everything. She couldn't tell how long she had been in this place or even how old she was currently. In this place time was an illusion and could not be monitored by any sort of technology. However, her memories did not fade as this time passed. She remembered what happened with her sister, Cocoon…Vanille.<p>

"_Just let me go, Lightning!"_

Those five words haunted her in every moment and every breath. She wondered what Vanille would say now that she had ignored that statement. You can't tell a Guardian not to protect. And she didn't mean a Guardian of the Corps, no, Lightning was a true Guardian. The feathers fluttering on her side proved that she had been chosen by the Gods to guard the two worlds. Now Vanille couldn't tell her to just forget. It was Lightning's duty to save Vanille now.

_Don't worry, Vanille. I will save you soon. That is the Guardian's Promise._


End file.
